don't you want me?
by Miss Lilly54
Summary: her father said she's wasting her life so he cut her off. he wont give her any financial suport unless she works for him for a year. oh and also she has to get married. will santana agree? Quinn's family is facing a hard moment, the only one who can help them is Quinn, but will she be able to marry a total stranger?
1. I will

New York City 11.30 PM Friday

The loud music fulfilled the place as the girl tried to make her way to the table. This was one of her favorite places. The music was good, the drinks were too, and the girls... better. The brunette found her friends enjoying the party already. It was her best friend Puck's party. After kissing them hello. She asked the waitress for her usual vodka.

"Santana" a very drunk girl came to her side. Santana couldn't remember the girl's name. She remembered the night she took her to her apartment but not the name. she smiled politely sipping from her drink. The girl was talking and giggling goofily about the night they had shared together but the Brunette wasn't paying attention at all.

A moment later there was a tall blonde hugging Santana from behind and giving her a peck on her cheek. The drunken girl's eyes opened wildly before walking back to her table.

"Thanks Britt" Santana Said finishing her drink and asking for another one.

" yeah you looked like you needed help… that why you have to stop sleeping with a different girl every night" the blonde gave her a sweet smile.

Santana took a step closer to her friend "that's just because you don't wanna sleep with me" she said with a lower voice, but the blonde could hear her perfectly.

" honey you know you're not my type"

" hey! I'm everybody's type" she put a hand on her chest trying to sound dramatic.

After a few hours they decided to leave. Santana was already drunk and Blaine had offered to take her home since her was the almost sober in the group.

The waitress came back with the check. Santana quickly took it giving her credit card to the girl. They were making jokes about the girl who was trying to jump into Blaine's pants when the waitress broke their chat.

"I'm sorry but apparently there's a problem with your card..." the girl gave them a shy look, but Santana looked at her with a mix of confusion and annoyance. "You have no credit."

"what… that's not possible… I have like infinite credit… check it again" she answered laughing.

The girl gave her another apologetic glance "I'm sorry miss, but I've already done it three times… do you have any cash or another card."

It took them thirty minutes before the girl checked on every single of Santana's credit Card to leave the place. They were all rejected.

Brittany and Blaine ended up paying since it was puck's birthday and they insisted. Santana was desperately calling Simon one of her father's accounts. When he didn't pick up the phone she told Blaine to tell the driver her parents address.

"Are you crazy? It's almost six in the morning Santana" The handsome guy told her. But Santana's face told him that she was more than serious.

" my father wakes up early… besides I have to know why all my bank accounts are frozen."

After fifteen minutes they are getting out of the taxi. Santana made her way to the back door. The Lopez residence was incredible. Not so big since they were just two of them living there but still elegant and sophisticated.

Santana walked upstairs to her parents' room. After a few doors the Girl went inside the room without knocking.

Her mother was still in bed reading a book, and her father was in their big closet finding something to wear.

"Would you explain me why the hell my credit cards are frozen?" she said making her mother lift her eyes from her book.

" it's nice to see you too honey, I can't believe you're up so early… although judging to your clothes and that smell of alcohol you are emanating I can tell that you haven't slept." Her father was still picking a nice tie to his suit. When he finally turned round to face her, he has a little smile on his face. "I'm cutting you off baby"

Santana's face was priceless, her jaw dropped at her father's words " you HAVE to be kidding me"

" no Santana… I'm being totally serious about it." He answered straitening his face to let her know that it was no joke. " when you told us that you were gay we accepted you without judging… because the only thing that mattered to us was your happiness… we wanted… we want you to be happy, but this way of life that you adopted since you dropped off college is insane… you said that you didn't want to be a law student, and your mother and I supported you. But you've been abusing our kindness."

Her mother was now out of the bed walking toward her daughter, who had remained silence. She knows her father is right, even though she won't admit it. Her mother takes a strand of hair away from her face. " mija we're just worry about you 'cos we love you so mucho"

" so you're leaving me on the streets to show me your love?" Santana steps away from her mother. she turns around to meet her father's eyes again.

"You're not in the streets Santana… I will give you a check every month for the rent and you might need to find a job… the only thing that will change it's that you just won't be flying to Rome or Greece to spend the weekend at fancy Parties."

"But you have a lot of money… what do you care how do I expend it?" she answered defiantly

"Santana Marie Lopez" her mother's voice was hard. She knew then that she had gone too far talking to her father in that tone.

"it's either you accept that or..." there it was. She knew her father was just teasing her. She will promise to behave and everything will go back to normal. "or you get married"

She expected everything… except for this. Married, he has to be kidding now. Except that he wasn't. That was very clear because none of them were laughing nor smiling.

"you would get married in a month… work with me during a year to learn everything about our company and then you can get divorced" her Father's face was still serious. Her mother remained silence as her father spoke. _They had already talked about it_ Santana thought _and she is ok with it_. How could they do this to her?. She was her only daughter for God's sake.

"I won't do it" she spit out bitterly. "You won't make me"

Her father nodded and her mother walked to her father's side.

"Then we are sorry honey… but there's nothing else to talk about."

She was about to cry in anger. But her pride was bigger. "I get that you want me to work for you… but why get married… I mean I can work with you without … the other thing." She asked once she pushed back the knot in her throat.

" we love you mija, and we know that you are a sweet and very smart girl, we just want you to find someone who makes you happy, not like those girls that you find in a random bar… maybe this girl won't be the one for you, but you could use a friend if you get to know each other." Her mother was talking softly cupping her daughter's face in her own hands.

" I don't even know her… do you really think that I would be able to live with a total stranger a whole year… as my wife." What if she was crazy, or needy or totally boring… or not hot at all? What was she thinking? Was she considering this whole crap?

She didn't want to work; besides she didn't know anything about working. And it will be just a year. Perhaps she wouldn't even need to talk to the other girl; it will be like having a roommate. She saw her parents' eyes and there was so much hope in them.

If she was being honest to herself, she hadn't been the best daughter since the last year. Barely visiting them. Barely calling them. Just asking for money. She loved the though. They would be always by her side. Supporting her.

" ok I'll do it." She sighed closing her eyes. The next she knows, her mother is wrapping her tightly in her arms.

"Thanks mija… you'll see it won't be that hard, a year goes by flying."

she nods and tries to smile back._ what the hell did I just get myself in to? _she thinks.

0-0-0-0-0

New York City 7:00 pm Friday

The house was warm inside despite the cool wind outside. There's a family in the dining room ready to eat their diner. Four blonde heads with eyes closed as they make a pray to thank for their meals as usual.

But something is going on with her parents and Quinn can feel it. Her father is particularly quiet tonight and he looks nervous. Her mother on the other hand, has red eyes like if she would've been crying.

"it was the onion"- her mother answered when Quinn ask her while she was setting the table. Her little sister is trying to make small talk, but her parents can't help the emptiness in their laughs, like if they're been forced to.

Quinn is getting exasperated. She wants to ask, but doesn't wanna be intruding. They have good communication, so she hopes that whatever is bothering them, they talk to them about it.

" ok what is going on?, and don't say nothing because is pretty obvious that something is bothering you… "-at first Quinn thinks that her mouth had disobeyed her brain, but when she realized that has been her sister who make the question, she thanked God because she knows her father never lied to them, and wants always honesty so he is gonna have to answer.

A very long pause before he starts to speak made Quinn worry. What is so important that they can´t not talk about it.

"we…" he takes her mother hand looking for strength. "We are bankrupt". He sighs looking down. Quinn could feel her mouth dry. She wants to say something, but doesn't know what. Her father starts to talk again and she knows now that been broke it's not the real issue. That scared her even more. Fanny, Quinn's sister holds her hand under the table. She's scare to and Quinn knows it.

It's not like they are not superficial material girls, of course not, they were taught to be humble, like a good Christian. But they are used to a certain way of living, and for them being broke may mean that they gonna have to live on the streets.

"The company has been repossessed. And I'm gonna loose it" Ms Fabray traces circles on her husband's back showing support.

" But.. How did that happened" Fanny asks. The older blond has been silence the whole time processing the information. Her sister had always been more uninhibited, always asking questions.

" I made an invest in something that didn't work… then the bank started pushing… I asked for help to another company, and the owner said yes. With a Few conditions. I wasn't in position to refuse. So he became a mayor investor… I thought things would be better but…

"but… can't you just ask him for more time" Fanny asks again, you have the same question on your mind, but she seems to be faster than you.

" we've been like this for eight months by now" he says irritated. And he really is, not with his family but with the situation and himself. "The problem is…" oh yeah, there's more, Quinn knew it. She was just waiting for the big punch. And now here it comes. "even if he takes the whole company, it won't be enough to pay my debt."

"What is that mean?" she finally breaks her silent. Her father looks at her eyes for the first time in the night. His eyes start to water as he tries to talk again.

"That I'm gonna go to jail" – he tries to remain calm and so does Quinn, her chest feels like it's about to explode with the pressure. She watches her mother pressing her head in her father's shoulder, now finally breaking into tears.

"There's must be something…" Fanny didn't finish the sentence; the knot in her throat didn't let her.

"Quinnie… your father… this man…has one condition…" Ms Fabray says between sobs. You put all the attention in her words. A warm sensation in her chest tells her that there may be something they can do.

"Judy, don't" Russell interferes "this was my fault and Quinn doesn't have to …" but he's cutting off by her wife's words again.

" we don't have other choice Russell… if you go the jail what will happen to us?" her voice is more defiant now.

" what is it?, could you just talk to me like normal people, we are not in position to hide things and if there's something I could do I will." Quinn can't recognize where all that courage come from, she had never talked to her parents like that, but right now she was upset enough to stop caring about that.

" he told me, that if you got married with his daughter… he will give me the company back. Without paying a single cent.

The word marriage jums loudly into Quinn' head. She felt numb. She closed her eyes repeating the phrase her father had just thrown at her.

" her daughter?... what kind of sick bastard is that?" Fany's voice was loud. Quinn opened her eyes, she had been too focus in the marriage part that the fact involved another GIRL was overlooked.

" I told him that I was not gonna accept it… that was never the deal… he told me that it was a favor for both of us… but I cant do that to you honey… and I won't."

Quinn felt silence again. Looking at the scene in front of her she couldn't help but think. Would she be able to let her father go to jail, and her family to the streets? She turn her head to see Fany's worried eyes. Her mother was hugging her father, and she was just there still numb.

She was a good Christian, she couldn't get married with another girl, that was a sin right?. Although Jesus never said anything about being gay… what she wasn't. Besides, being married was in order to her Christian values. She HAS to help her family. Honor her parents. That was a real bible commandment.

"I'll do it" it was almost a whisper, but everybody in the room could hear it. She could see the shock on their faces. Judy closed her eyes in relive. But her father shakes his head angrily. " we don't have another choice Dad… this is not just for you but for them" she spits out the words unintentionally. He looks down ashamed to be in that position. She's right and he knows it.

"Which are the conditions?" Quinn asks trying to sound confident even though inside she's shaking.

"One year… we are gonna be partners during that time and then he will set free the company"

One year… that's not really a long time. She nods to her father, her mind telling her that she can do a year. Maybe it doesn't have to be that bad, except for the intimacy part. But she prefers not to think about it.

"I'm gonna go for a walk" Quinn stands up awkwardly from the table. "When are gonna see this man?" she asks before leaving.

"in three days" her father's words sounding like a death warrant.


	2. the way you look tonight

**Hey guy umm thanks a lot for all the reviews. I tried to hurry with this chapter so there are many spelling mistakes but I hope you like it… I'll appreciate any suggestions :D feel free to give your opinion. **

New York city Monday 9:20 am

Quinn and her father arrived at the big building ten minutes earlier than it was planed. The blonde was nervous; she had been biting her lower lip the whole ride. Her father being particularly silent hadn't helped her at all.

After getting an ID with the receptionist they took the elevator with another six people dressed in fancy suits. Quinn felt like she was badly dressed for the occasion. She was wearing a grey dress, a black cardigan and black boots. She looked at her father, who was still very deep in his thoughts.

At the seven floor half of the people left the elevator. Quinn's father turned to face her daughter, he watched her little girl with attention before she turned her head, feeling her father's gaze over her. A shy smile appeared on her lips. Her father put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Quinn felt overwhelmed. She knew there, that she was doing the right thing. Her father was one of the people most important in her world, and she neither could nor would never leave him alone.

When the door opened they ended the hug, Quinn father's let out a sigh but the girl took his hand forcing him to look at her eye. "Everything is gonna be ok Dad… don't worry" she smiled sincerely. Quinn gave her father a sweet peck in his cheek before leaving the elevator, never caring about what anybody else in the metal box would think.

They walked down a hallway, at the end of it there was another lobby with black leather sofas and a wonderful view of the city. Her father talked to the secretary asking for Mr. Carlos Lopez. Quinn walked close to the window admiring the view and thinking. Here she was, about to meet her future _wife_. There was no turn back now. The realization made her heart race. She had like a million questions, of course, and if someone had come in that moment offering her escape she would had said yes. A little laugh escape from her lips as the thought of her climbing in a motorcycle with some estranger not looking back appeared in her mind.

She turned around when the sound of an open door caught her attention. _"Well that was fast" _Quinn thought. This man should be waiting for them because he stepped outside his office as soon as her secretary informed him their presence there.

"Russell… it's a pleasure to have you here" – Mr Lopez was a handsome man, with wavy black hear and a charming smile, Quinn couldn't help but wonder if he was Latino or something because of his features . He shook hands with Russell enthusiastically, but the other man didn't look as excited.

Quinn walked towards them leaving behind the beautiful view.

"You must be Quinn" Carlos took the girls hands between their own. This man's kindness and enthusiasm almost made her forget why she was there. Almost.

"it's nice to meet you Mr. Lopez" Quinn said politely. Mr. Lopez nodded at the girl before checking his apparently very luxurious watch.

" my daughter is a little bit late, I hope it doesn't bother you… hmm Quinn I would like to have a brief talk in private before my daughter is here" Carlos was looking into Quinn eyes, a serious tone in her but a war smile on her face. " if your father is ok with that" he added quickly turning a little to face Mr. Fabray.

Quinn's Father hesitated for a second before looking at her daughter. Quinn nodded firmly to her father, letting him know that she was ok with talking to the man.

They got into the man's office the nice view from the other room was even better in his office, Quinn couldn't help but walk to the crystal wall. After a few seconds Mr. Lopez was next to her, a glass in hand for her.

" I know you must hate me right now… and I don't blame you… I can't only imagine how hard this has to be to you and your family" they were both looking to the skyline. "But I won't lie to you Quinn, when your father told me that both of you would meet me today I has relieved… as a father we want the best for our children… and we know from the moment that we hold them in our hands for the first time that you would do everything for them to be happy."

Quinn understood. She wasn't a mother yet, but she loved her family, and she would do anything for them. Hell she was there right? She nodded just to let the man know that she was listening.

"However I don't feel proud of this… if there was another way I swear that I would never put you in this situation" he walked to a leather couch.

" I don't know what exactly you what me to do, this whole thing is still like a weird dream to me… but I love my father and that mean that I'll do my best for this to work… I just have a question…" Carlos' eyes meet hers waiting for the girl's question. "Why me?... there's like a million girls in this city that would be willing to marry your daughter" she was not mad, she was just confused, it was a valid question after all, and she deserved an explanation.

"Yeah you are right.. Selfish, spoiled, immature girls. None of them would've been good for my daughter. I want Santana to grow up. To be mature… like you" Quinn frowned at Mr. Lopez words. Was she Mature? How could this man think that with only fifteen minutes with her?

"How do you know that I'm not like those other girls?" she questioned the man. Carlos Lopez stood up from the couch with a few steps he was in front of Quinn. He took the girls by the shoulders looking directly into her eyes.

"None of those girls would do what you are doing just to help their family." He smiled at her again. "Well I think we've made your father wait for too long don't you think"

Carlos opened the door letting her father come into the room. She wanted to be mad at Mr. Lopez, she wanted badly but she just couldn't. it was funny because she actually had understood this man's position. He wanted to help her daughter, and she wanted to help her father. It wasn't his fault having advantage in this situation. Perhaps this was just s tests of her strength.

" I have to use the toilet" she said after a minute. The two men looked at her and she could notice that her father was more relaxed. Well that would help her nerves.

" oh yeah, down the hall to the elevator then to the left."

-0-0-0-0-

New York Monday 9:45 am

Damn she was late! Her father would be mad for sure. She walked straight to the elevator; a security man intercepted her before she could get into the elevator asking for her ID. She took off her Ray Ban sunglass clearly annoyed.

"I'm gonna assume that you are either new or just retarded… I don't need an ID to get into this elevator ok?" the man rolled her eyes taking her by the arm when she was about to walk away.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't…" he didn't finish the sentence; Laura a woman around her forties cut him off.

"Ted what are you doing?" he was about to answer but when she saw the other woman's face he just didn't, instead he let go Santana's arm " oh Miss Lopez I'm really sorry, it won't happen again." she apologized to the girl.

Santana settle back her jacket and her sunglasses before. "Don't worry Laura… just be more careful the next time big guy" she stepped inside the elevator. She looked at her reflection in the metal wall before jumping outside.

As she walked through the corridor to her father's office a blonde girl caught her attention. Thank god she was wearing the sunglasses because otherwise it would be completely obvious. The girl was beautiful she thought, with long wavy hair and amazing hazel eyes. She lost the girl when she turned to the left. After a small "hi" to Andy her Father's secretary she walked to the man's office.

" hey I'm here" she said once she opened the door.

"You're late" came her father's answer. He was near the small bar on the corner, not even bothering to turn around to see her. He fixed two drinks before turning around.

"Well this in New York dad… you know how hard is to get a freaking taxi in the morning" Her father just cleared her throat walking towards the man sitting on the couch. She closed the door behind her.

" Santana this is Russell Fabray…." She didn't know who he was at first. The man offered a hand. She accepted the hand with a polite smile. "Quinn's father" then it hit her. This man was her father in law to be. Her mouth opened a little but before she could say anything the door opened.

Three pair of eyes were settle on Quinn. _ Well this is awkward. _ She thought. She tried to smile, but someone caught her attention. The third figure in the room was the same girl from the girl. The one that had checked her out. Well that was hilarious. Mr. Lopez walked in her direction putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Quinn I want you to met my daughter… Santana this is Quinn" both girls stayed frozen for a second before awkwardly shake their hands. Quinn observed the other girl intently, she had the sunglasses still on but she could tell that she was really pretty. She looked like some model ready to shot a scene.

Mr. Lopez walked to his desk. " Quinn have you had breakfast?" he checked his watch again before turning to Santana. "I'm pretty sure you haven't so why don't you take Quinn here to grab something to eat honey" Santana's eyebrows lifted to her hair which made her father hard to resist the laugh trying to escape from his lips.

"I- I thought that you need me here today Papi… estas loco? No la conozco. A donde quieres que la lleve?" she said in spanish making both quinn and her father look at her with confusion in their eyes.

"Sí hija… I NEED you to take Quinn to grab something to eat and keep her busy while I speak to her father." Santana nodded knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape this time.

"I'm ok Mr. Lopez I'll just wait outside don't worry." Quinn added to help the girl, she noticed the brunette intent to avoid the awkward situation.

" you know what… I haven't eaten anything so maybe if you don't want anything you can just join me" Quinn did her best to hide her sock at the other girl's words. She nodded turning to her father who nodded too.

" humm papá… no tengo dinero recuerdas?" Santana spoke quietly to her father, almost like a whisper even though Quinn and her father couldn't understand a thing that she was saying.

"Oh right…" he pulled out his wallet and offered her daughter a credit card "but I want it back sweetheart" she rolled her eyes before walking to the door, indicating the blonde to leave first.

-0-0-0-0-0

Both girls were silent in the elevator watching as the numbers on the small screen were doing a countdown. Suddenly the brunette stepped in front of her pushing the emergency button making the big metal stop.

" listen I know that this whole thing is really… well particular, but I suppose you have no option as well… so my plan is, they want us to get marry right?... we can do that without being awkward around us… we could be like roommates and they don't have to find out… so what do you think.?

Quinn felt so relieved at the other girl's words. She knew God couldn't leave her alone and who knows maybe she could win a friend at the end of all this.

" Quinn Fabray…" she offered a hand. Santana frowned with the action because she already knew the other girl's name. " I thought we should introduce properly don't you think" she explained smiling.

Santana accepted the hand "Santana Lopez it's nice to meet you wife to be" the brunette added with a smirk. Quinn laughed a little and the sarcasm in the comment. _ She has a nice laugh, _Santana thought before pushing the button letting the elevator run free again. "So… starbucks?" She offered casually once the doors were opened.

-0-0-0-0-

Quinn was in her bed wearing her favorite pajamas. Her eyes on a book but her thoughts still on the events of the previous evening. Soft knocks in her door make her pause her reading.

"it's open" her sister poked her head through the door.

" hey … amm can we talk?" she asked shyly.

"of course come here" Quinn offered and fanny jumped into the bed.

" we couldn't talk during dinner and I was kind of afraid to ask but… how was it? Did you met her? Quinn smiled at her sister's curiosity. She nodded and Fanny's eyes grew wildly. " and… how is she?... is she a bitch?"

Quinn thought about it a little bit, remembering the coffee time with Santana. It has been only a couple of hours, and they didn't really talk much since Santana has spent most of the time texting with her phone.

" she was… nice" her sister frowned thinking her sister was trying to show her best at the situation.

" is it true that the wedding will be in a month?" when her father had told her that she got very nervous. She nodded to her sister again. "I'm gonna miss you so much Quinn" Fanny said sadly hugging her sister.

" hey, hey… it's not like we're not going to see each other anymore… I'm gonna visit you so much that you are gonna kick me out of her" she rubbed her sister's cheek cleaning the tears that were leaving her eyes. It took all Quinn's strength to not cry herself.

"Mom said that we're gonna start preparing everything tomorrow… I guess I would meet my future sister eh?" Fanny added playfully changing the topic to lighten the mood.

"I guess you will"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two weeks went fly as the preparations for the wedding took most of Quinn and her mother's agenda. They had met Rosario Lopez the day after their meeting with Santana's father. The woman was unbelievable nice and enthusiastic. Quinn couldn't help but like her since the first moment.

Rosario had insisted to help in everything related to the wedding. Judy Fabray found difficult to resist the other woman's charm getting truly excited with the wedding preparations. Santana on the other hand was barely around. Just for the extremely necessary, and Santana could tell that was only to please her mother.

Quinn still laughed at the memory Rachel and Kurt's Face when she informed them about the wedding, at first obviously they had laughed thinking she was joking. After explaining the whole situation they were speechless for a moment. Kurt showed his support hugging her and joking _"you better made me a made of honor" _

Rachel had insisted in going with her to choose her wedding dress. Mrs. Lopez had insisted to go to a very fancy store. Quinn was playing along with the rest of the Ladies and Kurt obviously, trying different dresses until her mother held a breath. Quinn knew that was THE dress since everybody in the room were clapping and holding tears.

Quinn felt overwhelmed by sadness. This was everything she had ever wanted, her mother and sister, her friends and her future mother in law who apparently already loved her. And there she was playing along with all of them, forgetting the real circumstances around her.

She saw Santana three more times before the wedding. The first time they choose the banquet, or at least Quinn did to be more specific because Santana seemed anything but interested. The second time they choose the wedding cake. This time Santana tried every single one of the cakes, apparently pleasant to taste so many delicious treats. And the last one to fix the guest list.

Fifty people would be invited between the Lopez and the Fabray. Quinn had barely twenty guests. Her father wanted the whole situation to remain hermetic.

-0-0-0-0-0

New York City Wedding day

The morning of the wedding everything was a mess. Getting dress, the makeup Quinn mother's crying at almost everything and her father that couldn't find the right tie.

When the two limos arrived to the Fabray residence Quinn felt her stomach being squeezed inside her. She climbed into one of the vehicles all by herself. The limo got into the big Lopez residence, the blonde notice Mr. and Mrs. Lopez already waiting for her in the porch. Carlos helped her to get out of the car gently.

"Oh dear you look so beautiful" Rosario Lopez couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes as she hugged Quinn. "Better go inside before the guests arrive." They lead Quinn into a room. Mrs. Lopez told her that she would have to wait until everything started, as the tradition she could not see Santana until later. "Oh I have to see the flowers honey… and please made yourself at home."

Quinn let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. _ "Ok Quinn this is not the moment to freak out. Get yourself together" _she was deep in her thoughts when the sound of the door got her attention.

Santana stepped inside quickly. She looked like she was trying to hide from her mother. Quinn just smiled at the brunette. Santana was breathtaking, her white dress molding every curve of her body; she had chosen a short, strapless dress and her hair falling on one side. The blonde couldn't help but wonder how she manages to always look stunning.

"Hey… are you ready? I'm getting exasperated with all this mess." Santana gave the other girl a sympathetic look.

" I know it's crazy… by the way… you shouldn't be here, your mother will freak out…" Quinn smiled at the thought.

"Yeah I know… but tradition says that it's THE GROOM that can't see the bride… but there's no groom in here so… ouh grapes" she finishes taking a few grapes from a fruit bowl.

How could she be so calm? Quinn wondered. She looked around as the silence filled the room. When she looked back at Santana she caught the girl staring at her intensely.

" you look amazing by the way" added the blonde without even think about it. A light shape of red invaded the brunette cheeks, making her look even more beautiful in a very cute way.

"you look beautiful" now was Quinn's time to turn red, sadly, her pale skin betrayed her because when she found her reflection in a mirror she looked like a tomato.

"I probably should go my mother must be looking for me…"

-0-0-00—0-0-

The ceremony was simple; they decide to skip the vows because they didn't really know each other to do something that big. Besides when you know that your marriage is meant to last just a year is useless.

Rachel insisted to sing something for them. Then Blaine decided to do the same after a few drinks. _ At least everybody is having fun_ Quinn thought.

They dance the traditional waltz. The way you look tonight played as the girls danced, complete silence between them until Quinn spoke. " I never had slow danced with a girl before…" Santana looked directly into her eyes. She found out Quinn wasn't into girls like a week later they had met. The blonde had brought the topic casually while they were talking about the food. At first Santana thought it was a joke, but the redness in the other girl's face told her that it was true. " I like it" Quinn added after a brief moment.

They danced with their parents and some others friends before deciding that it was time to leave. There would be no honey moon, so they just gonna go to Santana's place to spend the night. Quinn hugged her parents and her sister then Kurt and Rachel. The ride in the limo was quiet both girls looking at the window.

Quinn was really tired for the long day. When they got into the house an awkward silence felt between them. Quinn looked around admiring what she could see. Everything there seemed to have Santana's essence.

The brunette cleared her throat. " I asked Jane to clean the guests room for you" she said facing the other girl. " I can borrow you some shorts and a t-shirt so you don't have to sleep in that dress." Santana added politely. "come on I'll show you your room."

she leaded the brunette into a big bedroom upstairs. " this is my room is actually next to yours, but yours a little bit smaller" she offered an apologetically smile while she pulled out some clothes from her drawer.

Once Santana showed Quinn her new room she decided to let the blond sleep. She was almost at the door when the blond call her shyly. She turned around to look at Quinn. "Thank you… for the clothes… and for the room." the blonde was deeply red. Santana knew in that moment what the girl meant with that. She was grateful with Santana for not asking her for a wedding night.


	3. dancing Quinn

New York 11:15 am

Quinn woke up the next morning feeling a lot better, she never sleeps until noon, but she was really tired for last day. She made her way to the bathroom, finding a new toothbrush and everything to take a good shower.

Twenty minutes later she went down stairs looking for Santana; she thought at first that the brunette would be still sleeping, but after walking by her door finding the empty bed she decided to look in the kitchen. But the house seemed to be empty. The only thing Quinn found was a note on the fridge, apparently from Santana.

" _I thought you were sleeping and I wanted to let you sleep… I asked Jane to buy some food so take whatever you need from the fridge._

_By the way good morning._

_Santana."_

Quinn left the note on the table with a little smile on her face, and went right to the fridge. She pulled out some eggs and bacon. She took a minute wondering if she should cook lunch instead of breakfast and wait for Santana. The blonde was deep in thought when a soft "hello" came from behind her. She turned around quickly, obviously surprised. There was a woman in the kitchen Quinn couldn't recognize. The woman should be in her early thirties, with short black hair and slightly shorter than Quinn, she had a big genially smile on her face and after a few seconds staring at Quinn she offered a hand.

" I'm Jane… you must be the new Mrs. Lopez. Right?" Quinn recognized the name and accepted the hand with a polite smile. She has been taken by surprise with the "Mrs. Lopez". The first thing that she thought was that Mrs. Lopez was Santana's mother, not her.

" Call me Quinn" she added, still with the polite tone.

" well Tana was right… you are really pretty." Quinn blushed at Jane's words. Had Santana said she was beautiful? When? Maybe she was just being nice. " oh you want me to cook something for you?" she added after looking at the table where the eggs and the bacon were.

Quinn shook her head quickly "oh no it's ok" .Quinn obviously didn't want Jane to think that she was abusive or something.

" oh don't worry I cook for Santana all the time…" Jane made a gesture with the hand to say it was not a big deal. But Quinn knew she wouldn't be comfortable with someone she had just met cooking for her.

"honestly don't worry, I'm really used to cook for myself."

"Look at you! Pretty and knows how to cook… well Tana is a really lucky girl…" the blonde blushed intensely. The funny thing in all that was the fact that the last thing Santana wanted was Quinn or any other girl as a wife, no matter how many cooking skills the girl could have. " by the way she told me to give you this."

Jane took pulled a bag from a chair that the other girl hadn't even noticed. Inside there was a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. And another note.

"_I realized you don't have any clothes here so I hope those fit you… I think we're the same size. They're new so don't worry you won't catch anything contagious. (Just kidding)_

_P.S. I'm pretty sure you met Jane already, she's a crazy bitch but she's harmless. Have a nice Day._

_Santana." _

"_well she surely thinks about everything"_ Quinn said to herself. "do you think Santana would be back for lunch?" she asked Jane.

"I don't think so. she must be at Brooklyn or maybe Queens… today is Sunday and she goes there to buy… things… she walks looking for things that catch her eye… you know how she is." Jane rolled her eyes, "well I have to go clean her room… if you need something just tell me ok"

Quinn nodded, thinking about Jane's words. She was now curious about what kind of things would catch those chocolate eyes. She looked at the clothes in her hands. If Santana was gonna be out all day that gave her the time to go for her own things to her parent's house. She went upstairs to get dressed.

An hour later she was getting out of a taxi at her parent's house. Quinn took a moment to watch her former house. A soft gasp left her lips. She stopped her thoughts deciding to go inside. Her mother was very surprised to see her, and her sister, well Fanny just shot her with a bunch questions as always.

" I thought I wouldn't find you here because it Sunday." Added Quinn also noticing her father wasn't home. The Fabray family has a routine for their Sundays. They have breakfast together, and after that they all go to the church. Then they choose some nice restaurant to have lunch. It was always the same but Quinn really enjoyed spending time with her family. Her mother looked uncomfortable and avoided the question, asking the girls to set the table. Fanny whispered "_I'll tell you later" to her sister._

"Your father is helping Sam… he found an apartment close to her job… he should be here any minute" her mother explained.

Fifteen minutes later Mr. Fabray and Sam, Quinn's cousin arrived to the house. Quinn hugged her cousin happily. The blonde hadn't seen Sam in weeks. She loved her cousin a lot. They were almost the same age. Sam was younger that Quinn for barely six months.

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding Quinn… but I had to work." He said. Sam was a very handsome guy, a little bit dummy, but also very funny.

"Don't worry I understand… how are your parents… and your sister" Quinn asked, they were all sit in the table ready to eat. Sam exchanged a quick glance with her uncle before smiling back to Quinn.

"They are just fine… but tell me… how's married life?" he asked trying to sound serious.

Quinn laughed this was the kind of things why she loved Sam so much. He could always make her laugh. " it's only been a DAY silly… besides as I told Fanny, I'll be visiting you guys a lot… and now that you have your own apartment I'll be bothering you too". She added playfully.

They finished their meal. Quinn went to her room to grab her things. Her sister decided to help her while her mother watched a movie, and her father and Sam talked about… well about men's stuff.

She was putting in a box some of her favorite pictures. Now that she knew that she had a room for herself she decided to take some of them with her. She notice fanny has been quiet for a bit too much for her. When Quinn turned around, she found Fanny staring at her.

" what?" asked Quinn, concerned about her sister's attitude.

" I'm trying to find out if you had sex yesterday or not" she said simply. Quinn's eyes opened wildly, and a rushed heat invaded her face.

"Fanny…" she screamed to her sister not loud enough to be listened downstairs.

" what?! … Everybody says that a woman looks different after her wedding night" a devilish smirk appeared in her face. "So are you gonna tell me or not"

" I have nothing to tell you…" she said turning back to the pictures, avoiding her sister's gaze. "I'm serious Fanny…" she added after being hit by a pillow. "We arrived to the house and Santana informed me that there was a room for me… so we both slept… in different rooms."

"Do you think she doesn't like you… because, I mean you ARE pretty… but maybe she's into those hot bitches that look like models." Her sister said shrugging.

"Stop it Fanny… you have way to much imagination… now move your butt and take this downstairs." After her sister left the room Quinn took a moment to think about what she had said. Jane told her that Santana had mentioned Quinn was pretty, but that didn't mean Santana was into her.

Quinn shook her head. _What the hell Fabray?! _ She shouldn't be thinking about this. She should be glad Santana had been very nice with her. Giving her a room and lending her something to wear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Quinn got to her "new house" at five. An hour later all the boxes were in her room. She walked into the living room, snooping around Santana's stuff. She found a collection of piano classic tracks, and some old records that she didn't recognized.

The sound of a car stopped her after realizing it was Santana. She didn't want the brunette to found her looking into her things. Quinn went to the kitchen, looking for something to cook diner. She wasn't really hungry but maybe Santana was.

"hey…" Santana announced simply, leaving her keys on the table. " I see you went for your thing" she pointed outside the house where a red beetle was parked.

" yeah I decided to use my day… mmm are you hungry?" Quinn offered casually. The brunette nodded. " I can cook some pasta if you want." She added opening the fridge to see their options.

" naaah… it Sunday, what do you think if we order something?" Quinn smiled at the easy tone in Santana's voice.

" sounds good to me… what do you want?" Quinn moved from the fridge pulling out her phone from her pocket looking for some options. " do you like pizza?" she asked the brunette.

"Obviously…" she answered rolling her eyes, as if that was something so obvious that didn't need a question. "But you know what I've been craving for Chinese food all day long… do you like Chinese?"

" not really" said Quinn shaking her head. Santana looked at her like if a new eye had just grown in her face. "I'm kidding… of course I like it." Quinn laughed at Santana's reaction.

Thirty minutes later they were eating at the table. Santana, to Quinn's surprise decided to tell her about her day. They talk about a lot of different thing. Since Santana's obsession with old records (which explained the collection in her living room) until Quinn's guilty pleasure, photography.

"I always love it, umm I even had a blog a couple of years ago, during high school, where I used to post my favorite pictures… then I get into college and…" Quinn sighed. "Well I just stopped I guess."

Santana nodded noticing the hint of sadness in Quinn's voice. " wooh… we'd been talking for almost two hours…" she added after checking her phone. She replied the text quickly before looking at the blonde again. Quinn had started to clean up the table. Santana decided to help her but this was something new for her so she practically was watching Quinn put the dishes into the dishwasher.

" hey… I'm I suppose it's time to show you around… I don't know if you already did It but…" Santana said after finishing cleaning the table. Quinn shook her head explaining that she had been at her Parent's house all day.

" well you already know the kitchen and the dining room so… come on, I'll show you the rest of the house.

They went to the living room, Santana told her to use anything freely. They went to the laundry room, and Santana made a joke about that she had never used this before. Then they went to the studio. There was a shelf full of books and Quinn approached it quickly.

"Have you read all these?" she asked curiously. Santana shook her head walking to her.

" I've read some of them… some of them I just found them interesting so I bought them… they are in waiting list." She said with a smile.

This was new for Quinn; she never pictured Santana like this before. Not that she had had the chance, but it was a very pleasant discovery. She looked around to find a piano in the corner of the room.

" can you play the piano?" Quinn asked very surprised. This was definitely a surprise. The blonde remembered the few occasions she had share with the brunette before the wedding. She had been always absent, always harsh with the people around her, always incredible honest, and sometimes a little bit rude. Quinn could only wonder what was under Santana's badass surface.

"a little bit… when I was eight my father put me into a music class, I was a pain in the ass for sure since a little kid, so he wanted me to have something to distracted me to kill my abuela from a heart attack… so when I bought the house I saw this and I told the owner I want it too or there would be no deal… so he accepted." Santana said in a very confident way, just remarking Quinn hypothesis. Santana liked to be seen as bad girl.

" I bet you were cute." Quinn looked at her, a happily smile on her face.

"Didn't you listen?... I was a pain in the ass, there's nothing cute about that… ask my mother." Santana added defiantly. Quinn kept the grin in place. Her question already answered. She looked at the big fancy clock on the wall. It was almost eleven. A little yawn escaped her lips. maybe it was time to sleep.

The girls made their way upstairs. Santana took a shower before getting into bed. She took the book resting in her night table. A little smile appeared in her face when she remembered (out of nothing) something funny Quinn had said. She liked Quinn even though she barely knew the blonde. But he seemed nice and sincere. Besides her friends she hadn't met anyone who truly appreciated her. Someone who was not just looking for sex, or an all paid party…or… just play with her feelings. Quinn seemed honest, and Santana's Mexican third eye couldn't be wrong. At least not twice right?.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Santana loved running in the mornings. It gave her time to herself, to just relax, listening some music. Besides it was healthy. She ran for an hour before going back to her house. She took off her headphones once she reached her front door. The sound of music emanating from inside intrigued her. The brunette got inside curious, she looked around the living room but Quinn hasn't there. She walked towards the kitchen to be welcomed by a dancing Quinn. The blonde was still in her pajamas, dancing freely, never noticing the other girl watching her in amusement.

'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh], I wanna [huh]  
I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ahh!"

Quinn sang happily, chopping some strawberries to eat within her cereal. Quinn turned around instantly noticing the person standing in the kitchen's door frame. She stopped singing immediately, her cheeks turned red as quickly, and her expression full of embarrassment.

"if you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover you have got to give  
Taking is too easy but that's the way it is"

Santana sang the next part of the song. By this point Quinn didn't know what was more embarrassing, the silly dance, the fact that she was still wearing her pajamas or the fact that her voice sounded like a howling dog compared with santana's.

" I thought you would be out all day" she said shyly putting her bowl of cereal on the table and walking to the living room to turn down the music. When she went back to the kitchen Santana was pouring a bowl of cereal for herself.

" I was just jogging… you have a nice voice though." Santana complemented the girl.

"Yeah of course… I sound like a wild animal compared with you" this make Santana blush a little.

" hey I don't usually prise people so accept it ok… don't argue with me." Said the Latina, smiling.

After their breakfast Santana took a shower and spent the rest of the morning at the studio. A few hours later Quinn told her that lunch was ready. As Santana ate the pasta the blonde had cooked, she found herself surprised with Quinn's culinary skills.

" by the way, are you busy tomorrow?... my father wants to see you…" Santana spoke owning a questioning look from the blonde. " don't worry he just needs you to sign a few things." Instead of making everything clear, Quinn was even more confused now. " it's just some credit cards and something for a bank account." Santana finished explaining, more focusd on her meal.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Santana I can not accept a credit card from your father." She said seriously.

" why not? I mean we are kind of family now…" she added simply. This was a little funny because when her father told her about the credit cards she knew Quinn wouldn't be ok with that. "_ thanks Mexican third eye… you are never wrong"._

"Because I can't, that simple… my father gives me money every month and I don't need it ok." Quinn stated although she had the feeling this wouldn't be finish just like that.

" ok but you are the one telling him though, and he's not someone who accepts a No for an answer…" Santana almost felt sorry to see the discomfort on Quinn's face. "You don't have to use them Quinn… just accept them like a good girl." Santana smiled openly to Quinn.

"I'm glad to see at least you're having fun with this".

They went into a some sort of routine, basically they were like roommates, eating together, talking a lot during their meals. Santana went running every morning, and Quinn used the pool at the back yard. She told Santana that she was really fat when she was a kid, until her thirteen years old, when she decided to do exercise, a diet and toke dance lessons. Santana couldn't picture a fat Quinn. The blonde girl was in perfectly shape and nobody could ever guess she had been fat.

On the other hand the weekend went pretty much like the last one. Santana woke up early on Saturday, leaving Quinn a little note on the table (Quinn noticed Santana had this particular habit.), saying she would see her at dinner. Which basically meant had the day for herself. She then went to visit Sam. She loved hanging out with her cousin. They went to a little dinner on Brooklyn for lunch. And after that great afternoon, she decided to go back home.

Quinn was about to start cooking dinner went she got a message from Santana.

-**I'm bringing pizza so stop cooking ok. Btw wanna watch a movie? –S**

**-Sounds good to me… how do you know I was cooking?-Q**

Quinn found herself smiling. It was weird who Santana found her so… predictable? But she liked it though.

**-Well, you feel like you are that crazy redhead from desperate housewives- S**

**- well someone had to feed us don't you think?- Q **

Quinn left her phone on the bed deciding to take a shower while Santana arrived with the food.

They ate the pizza and Quinn picked a horror movie from Santana's collection. There were just two horror movies so she chose the more terrifying.

They sit in the couch in front of the 52" TV. After twenty minutes Quinn found out why there were only two horror movies. Santana was sit with her legs on the couch, arms around her legs, and her head resting on her knees, well, actually it was more like she was burying her face in her knees to avoid watching the movie.

After making some jokes about her apparently irrational phobia, they chose another movie.

" so what are you doing tomorrow" asked Santana when they were walking upstairs.

" I'm gonna visit my parents, it's Sunday, I kind of like to spent Sundays with them." She shrugged shyly. but Santana smiled sweetly at her.

"I think that's sweet… I'm pretty sure my mom would love if I could think that way… I love them but if I stay around to much they become really needy." Quinn laughed at the words, giving Santana a soft tap on the shoulder.

"Well good night… I'll see you at dinner."

-0-0-0-0-0-

On Wednesday Rachel visited Quinn, Santana was at the studio, so the girls went to Quinn's room.

" how dare you Quinn Fabray to not calling me for almost two weeks…" Rachel accused, closing the door behind her and watching the blonde sit in the bed. She followed the action sitting on the opposite side facing Quinn. "I wanna know everything… come on tell me". Rachel was all curiousness by now.

" what do you want me to say…" she shrugged simply. "nothing happened Rachel" she added seriously once she saw her friend about to say something else. "it's like having a roommate."

" a sexy roommate, who happens to be your wife… isn't that awkward?... do you think that she likes you?... don't you feel curiosity to know is she had nasty thought about you?... I mean after all she's gay and your kind of hot but…" Rachel was rambling, her hands gesturing in front of Quinn. The blonde smiled, she knew Rachel had this habit; she could get really passionate when she spoke.

"Rachel calm down, you're gonna have a heart attack… or worst Santana could hear you… I don't know… I thought it would be awkward too but, she seems to be… not into me… unless not that I could notice… and what do you mean with kind of hot? …I'm hot.

Rachel laughed a little "yeah I know, but you're like The-Girl-Next-Door kind of hot… you know blonde, sweet and pretty… not Horny-Bitch-At-The-Bar kind, which I'm pretty sure it's Santana's type" Rachel tried to explain, Quinn looked slightly pleasant with the explanation.

" well maybe… but she's not like she looks like you know… I mean when I first met her I thought she was some spoiled, brainless girl, who's just interested in spending her father's money… but… after a few days…" Rachel nodded urging her friend to continue. "she's really interesting… like she actually have this hobbies that you could not imagine for someone like her… she plays the piano, and she likes to read… and she actually had a killer voice… although she had a very particular attitude, she's actually very nice."

Rachel looked at her friend intently as she spoke, the blonde seemed to be really impressed with her new… friend? She wasn't sure how she should call her.

"And she could've chose just ignored me, pretending like I'm not here… but she's actually looking forward for us to get along… that says a lot about her" Quinn stated solemnly.

Rachel took her friend's hands caressing them softly. "I'm really glad this is going so well Quinn… I was worry about you to be honest, but I'm happy to see everything is going well so far."

Quinn hugged her friend, feeling a little sentimental with the caring and sweetness in Rachel's words. "Come on, you are staying for diner." She patted Rachel knee, and they went downstairs.

Twenty minutes later the girls were chatting about Rachel's callback for a new Broadway project.

" I'm so excited… I talk to Cassandra and she told me one of the directors had really liked me." Rachel was helping Quinn setting the table when she noticed Santana walking in to the kitchen. "Hey... hi!... she greeted the Latina shyly.

" hi… Rachel right?" Santana said remembering her from the wedding even though they not introduced properly. "Smells good…. What cha cooking?" she asked looking over Quinn's shoulder.

" fried chops… and rice… and yes I'm sorry to inform you, some veggies." Quinn said playfully.

"Need any help?" Santana looked back to Rachel who had finished with the table. The shorter brunette shook her head and Santana looked back at Quinn.

"No, it's almost done… go wash your hands." Quinn commanded.

" jezz… you're worst than Jane." Santana added before exiting the kitchen.

Quinn smiled watching Santana leave. When she turned around a pair of brown eyes were looking at her in amusement. " what?" she asked Rachel in a curious tone.

"nothing… just that you really get along very well… it's just funny… like you two have another, totally different way to interact…" Quinn seemed like she was about to protest but Rachel interrupted her before she could start. "I think that is burning" Quinn turned quickly to the still on the fire meat, getting it out of stove.

They ate in silence at first. Quinn found interesting how Santana wasn't actually being as talkative with Rachel as she was with her.

"So Santana… Quinn told me that you have a beautiful voice" Quinn heard her friend's words, turning to see a very surprised Santana looking back and forth between her and Rachel for a few seconds. She felt the heat rise to her face. _Damn it Berry_ thought the blonde.

" she did huh?..." Santana asked looking at Quinn. She could notice something in different in Santana's tone but she wasn't sure what it was. Amusement maybe? " I wouldn't say beautiful, mean not like yours of course." The brunette complemented the other girl in an almost flirtatious way.

Quinn looked at Rachel, who smiled satisfied. " well I would love to have the opportunity to sing a duet with you some other time." Added her friend, risking with the implicit invitation.

" you know what… maybe you can come over this Friday… we can have a karaoke night since there's more than one people here who enjoys singing." She looked at Quinn with an devilish grin in her lips. Quinn knew instantly she was talking about that morning she had found her singing in the kitchen.

"That's sound delightful… I'm sure Kurt will love a karaoke night." Rachel clapped in excitement.

"oh that's great because my friend Blaine would be more than happy to see lady-lips."

Both girls looked at her with confusion. "Sorry, I mean Kurt"

0-0-0-0-0-0

They were waiting for their friends to arrive. It was almost nine so they would be there any time. Quinn was feeling a little nervous to meet Santana's friends. She finished with her make up and went downstairs. She had chosen to wear a black v neck dress that reached until her knee.

"Quinn, which one do you pr…" Santana walked into the living room with two bottles of wine at each hand. She stopped at the sight of Quinn. She was breathtaking. Blonde curls falling on her shoulders, and a dress that was very Quinn-style. Santana couldn't help but admire her from foot to head.

Quinn felt a soft heat rising in her body as the latina's eyes traveled up her body. Once her eyes met Santana's the brunette looked away.

" you were saying…" she told the other girl, to her surprise very satisfied with Santana's reaction. _it's normal right?... everybody like to be praised". _Even though, the brunette wasn't really complimenting her.

"wine…" Santana burst awkwardly. "_Nice Lope…very nice" _she told to herself sarcastically. "What kind of wine do you prefer… white or red?" she motioned to the two bottles in her hands.

" I like white… but maybe we should leave both"

Santana nodded in response. " by the way… you look great" offered honestly. Quinn smiled feeling the soft heat again, only hoping not to blush in response. The doorbell rang popping their bubble.

" I get it…" Quinn offered while Santana placed the bottles on the table.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The diner was going really well, and Quinn's nervousness began to vanish as she looked around and everybody seemed to be talking and enjoying the night.

Rachel asked Santana to sing a song, but the brunette declined the petition quickly but politely by asking Blaine to sing instead. Blaine accepted happily taking a few seconds to choose a good song.

"Santana… I'm gonna need your help with the piano though." Santana gave him a warning look that Quinn didn't miss. But Blaine seemed to not be scared of her. "_ he knows her" _thought Quinn.

"Oh come on San… you didn't want to sing at least play something." Brittany walked to Santana's side holding her hand and giving her a puppy eyes glare.

" ok ok… my Gosh you're so annoying." She answered with false disgust. They smile and followed her into the studio.

" Do you remember that song we used to sing last year?" asked Blaine to Santana once they reached the piano.

" you mean the one you used to sing to Sebastian like for a month, before you found out he was cheating on you?" Santana said casually. Kurt and Rachel looked confused at Santana's sassiness. But Blaine just rolled his eyes if he was offended by the girl's words he didn't show it.

Santana sat in the piano nodding at Blaine as a clue to start.

You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down

The song was great and Blaine was a really good singer. But Quinn could only pay attention to Santana. The brunette had been definitely modest when she said that she could play " a little". She was amazing.

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

_[Chorus:]_  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

Quinn turned around to find Kurt sighing, staring at the other boy. _ Well he definitely likes him" _

When the song ended there were a few applauses, mostly from Kurt. And Santana stood up from the piano. Quinn was about to ask her to play something else… anything… as long as she could enjoy the brunette's talent.

" well if we keep on this I'm gonna fall asleep… I wanna see the alcohol Lopez" Puckerman's demand cut Quinn's intentions.

Brittany followed them and so did Rachel, Quinn watched Kurt and Blaine deep in conversation, so she decided to leave the room as well.

Around two o'clock everyone was leaving. Brittany offered to drop Rachel and Kurt by. And Puckerman decided to finish his night at some bar looking for some "night fun".

" I like your friends… they are really something" Santana smiled following the blonde to the kitchen watching her put the rest of the food in the fridge.

" I know, they are a bunch of idiots but I love them." Quinn had never hear Santana say she loved someone except for her parents. "I hope your friends didn't get scary with my bitchness."

Quinn walked close to her, giving Santana a sweet smile. " I don't think so, I told them you just like to play the badass girl."

Santana squinted a little; taking a step forwards the blonde, her intimidating face right on place. But Quinn didn't move, not even a little as the brunette was getting dangerously close to her

" I don't like to play the badass girl, princess… I'm indeed a bitch." Quinn could smell the alcohol in Santana's breath. Which meant they were really close.

" maybe but you're also a kind, smart and funny person" a slight smirk appeared in the brunette's face, Quinn leaned her head a little almost closing the distance between their mouths. By this time Quinn's heart was racing inside her chest. A little voice that sounded very far away was asking her what she was doing. But she couldn't care less the only thing she could think was the chill running down her spine and how could Santana's eyes seem so intense.

" well be careful princess… there are things that prove the opposite and you could be surprise" Santana finished.

Quinn close her eyes for a second, actually thinking Santana was gonna kiss her. When she didn't feel the kiss she opened her eyes to find Santana's eyes locked with hers. But this time there was something in them the blonde couldn't read. Santana pulled away slowly, breaking the stare.

" I think I'm gonna go to sleep… good night princess." She said leaving the kitchen, and a very confused Quinn.


	4. thanks giving

"Santana?" Quinn knocked the door of the studio. After hearing a soft "it's open" she opened the door to find Santana sitting in a black leather armchair reading a book.

The brunette paused her reading, lifting her eyes from the book and looking at Quinn.

" hey, I'm going to the supermarket…" she informed to the other girl, who looked at her frowning.

" why…?" Santana asked in disbelief .

"Because… we're running out of food, Santana. "She said evidently, smiling at the almost shocked expression on the brunette face.

"but… I asked Jane to buy food just a couple of weeks ago." She added defensively.

Quinn smiled, she knew Santana was not used to cook, and that she had never taken care of none domestic labor. "That was a month ago, you know…. Besides it's not the same now that we actually cook every day" she added playfully.

" you don't have to do it… I'll ask Jane to do it tomorrow" Santana's response made Quinn laugh.

"You are such spoilt girl… I'll do it, I want to. Besides, I kind of need some things to myself."

" ok… mmm…" she nodded. "you know what… I'll go with you." she said, moving from her armchair.

"It's not necessary Santana. I can do it, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Quinn tried to replay, but Santana was already by the door waiting for her with her jacket in hand. Santana raised an eyebrow at Quinn smiled at the brunette stubbornness. "Ok…but I'm driving."

"What!?" said Santana closing the door behind her.

-0-0-0-0-

"Why do we need this?" Santana asked holing a bag of froze vegetables on her hand.

Quinn rolled her eyes diverted by the Latina's repulsive look. "Because everybody needs to eat them… to grow strong"… she made a childish voice to sound like a mother explaining to a kid. Santana raised an eyebrow in response admitting her lost.

They walk around the halls, Quinn filling the cart with needed things, Santana pushing the cart behind her.

" I used to live in lima Ohio… mi father met my mother on a business trip, and I guess they just felt in love. We lived in Ohio for about nine years… you see… my grandpa got really angry when he found out my father wanted to marry my mom…" Santana was telling Quinn her parents' story, in order to answer the question of why she was so good speaking Spanish. She could just had answered something like heritage, or my parents taught me but instead there she was, explaining the whole thing. " so he fired my dad – he actually worked for him- and they went to live with my abuelita. Then I came into the picture. We were happy even though we didn't live in the best part of Lima. Well I suppose my father wasn't completely happy. Then when I was seven the old man came to our house crying, asking for forgiveness and all those pity shit." Santana was not a fan of her grandfather, so she was not really moved when he showed up in her life again.

"Santana!" Quinn had been really attached to the story, but considered a bit cold hearted to mock of the man's feelings.

"What I mean… he was the one who started" responded Santana defensively. Quinn just smiled and the Latina continued. "Well my father got his job back and we lived there for about two more years… then grandpa died and we had to move to NY." She finished simply.

" oh… umm I'm sorry." Said Quinn with a sympathetically look.

"Don't be, I mean I didn't even knew him for that long. He was like a stranger to me…uuh cookies." She finished picking a box of cookies and putting it in the cart.

Quinn nodded; deciding maybe was time to change the topic. Santana looked around when a hot blonde (that wasn't Quinn) caught her attention; the girl passed her, lingering her eyes on Santana before offering a flirtatious smile. Quinn frowned, first of all, what was wrong with this girl, flirting at the supermarket? And dress like that? That girl was definitively not there to buy groceries.

" I guess I should come here more often" Santana answered trying to sound casual but with a proud smirk on her face.

" seriously?"… Quinn said sarcastically… "That girl?" she added, watching Santana turning her head to have a better view of the girl's back.

"She's not bad… not that you would know about it" the brunette added playfully. Quinn narrowed her eyes, Santana liked to play with Quinn, she had found out that the blonde was not intimidated by her harsh personality, which was good for their friendship, and of course good for Santana, most of the people considered her a bitch because they weren't able to understand her jokes, but Quinn was different, she didn't get offended by her comments, and she was even willing to play too.

"How do you do it?" Quinn asked after a few minutes.

"Do what?" Santana was taken by surprise with the question.

"You know… your move… when you're hitting on a girl?" Quinn finished smiling with amusement at Santana who was looking at her in disbelief.

" I'm definitively not telling you that" she answered looking in another direction.

"Why not?..." Quinn took Santana's arm, forcing the other girl to look at her. Quinn's face was pure curiosity.

" because there's not move…" Quinn raised an eyebrow at the lame answer. "I'm telling you the truth" Quinn kept the eyebrow up waiting for Santana to give her the right answer. " God you're such a pain in the ass".

" me?" Quinn pointed a finger at her chest, making an innocent face.

Santana rolled her eyes, they kept walking, but the Latina was sure, Quinn wouldn't let this so easy.

"what's this?" Santana asked showing Quinn a box with a picture of some kind of pie in the front.

"_Quiche Lorraine__" _Quinn responded looking at the box. " it's a dessert… you wanna try it? She asked Santana.

"no I just didn't know how to pronounce it… but… you are really good" Santana said the last words getting closer to Quinn, looking directly at her eyes and smiling seductively.

There it was again; that little heat running suddenly through Quinn's body. "Well I really liked languages at high school" she added blushing.

" I bet you are pretty good at kissing too" Santana was really close by now.

Then it hit Quinn "oh my god! Santana!... so that's what you do?" Quinn looked around; apparently nobody had seen their little game.

" well basically yes… I mean not the same phrase obviously but…" the brunette shrugged. " now your turn… tell me" she demanded at Quinn.

"it's actually been a while since" Quinn added shyly.

"Oh cut the crap princess just tell me" Santana cut her before she finished.

"Well… I basically use my eyes… and I kind of play… smooth" Quinn answered, looking at Santana. She looked around again, still nobody around, she took a step closer to Santana.

" I don't usually like to talk about this" Quinn looked straight into Santana's chocolate orbs, a sweet smile in her face, while her hand reached softly the brunette's caressing gently with her finger.

Santana was struck for a minute; she couldn't focus on anything else except for Quinn's eyes. Quinn blinked showing long eyelashes. Santana lowered her eyes at Quinn's lips. Her head already leaning down to close the space between them.

"_I'm gonna kiss her… if she doesn't pull back I'm gonna kiss her." _ Santana's thoughts yelling in her head, but she could give a damn.

Quinn's heart was hammering in her chest. She could see the desire in Santana's eyes. And she was enjoying every second. The soft heat in her body had grown wilder and she knew she was blushing. "Are you gonna kiss me?" she asked without even thinking.

Santana pulled back slowly, aware of the blonde's words. Although she decided to ignore the question.

" I can see the eye's thing." She murmured, releasing a breath she didn't even knew she was holding. "Are we done with this?" She asked Quinn, feeling the need to get out of that place.

-0-0-0-0-0-

" Brittany!... come in… amm do you want me to call Santana, she's in the studio…" Quinn greeted the taller blonde, leading her to the living room, she didn't know Santana and her had plans for today, but after all Santana wasn't obligated to tell her every single thing about her.

"I'm actually here to see you Quinn" Brittany answered sweetly, offering Quinn a smile.

"Me?" Quinn was a little confused, she liked Brittany but they had met twice, and what could she possible need from Quinn? " I don't mean to be rude… But" Quinn didn't know how to finish the sentence without hurting Brittany's feelings.

"Yeah I know it's weird… but since you ARE Santana's girlfriend… I mean wife, I want us to be friends… so what do you say of we having lunch?... just you and me" Brittany's smile was so charming, that Quinn couldn't help but feel sympathy for her instantly.

" I would love that… just let me grab my purse ok." Quinn made her way quickly to her room leaving Brittany alone in the living room. Santana chose that moment to step out of the studio noticing the taller blonde in her house.

" Britt! What are you doing here?" she kissed her friend in the cheek; she looked around, surprised to find Brittany alone.

"I'm just passing by, and I asked Quinn to have lunch with me." Santana looked at her confused at the easy tone in the blonde's voice.

"ok I'm ready" Quinn said walking downstairs.

"Ok… what's going on here and why i'm not invited?" she looked at Quinn and then at Brittany. Quinn smiled innocently and so did Britt.

"Don't get all paranoid ok… we'll be back in a couple of hours" the taller blonde answered with a confidence that only she could afford with Santana. Although Santana wasn't really satisfied with the answer she just nodded frowning.

0-0-0-0-0

"I brought you some fried rice." Quinn told to Santana, who was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Ok thanks" she stood up from the couch following Quinn to the kitchen, she watched as Quinn was putting the rice in a dish. "So… you are not going to tell me what did you do with Brittany?" Quinn put the dish on the table, Gesturing Santana to sit.

"Nothing weird I swear, Britt just wanted us to hang out a little, to get to know each other." She answered easily.

Santana noticed the grin in the other girl's face. She felt something odd inside her. She definitely wanted Quinn to get along with her friends, and this was Brittany, so she obviously wanted them to be friends. But Brittany was into girls as well as boys, what if she ended up liking Quinn. Or worst Quinn liking Brittany.

She shook the thought quickly. _What the fuck Santana, are you freaking insane? Brittany is your best friend, she would never ever do something like that to you. Besides Quinn is straight. So that means she would never like Britt or you._

The brunette noticed Quinn was still talking, but she knew she had missed a lot of the conversation.

"Sorry umm… I kind of wasn't listening." She said apologetically.

Quinn simply smiled at Santana. "I said that Britt is really nice… a little complicated though, she talks a lot of her cat but, other than that, she's a really nice person."

"yeah, she's one of a kind…and she's the sweetest person that I ever met, so pure and innocent." Santana talked with a lot of passion about her friend. After all the blonde had been her best friend since they had met.

On the other hand Quinn couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow to the brunette description of her friend.

" you seem to like her a lot" Quinn added casually

"Of course I like her, I freaking love her, and she's my best friend." Santana noticed that Quinn's expression was suggesting something else. "Oh you mean… NO… of course not… I mean, when we were at school. I had like this big crush on her. But I was figuring out my whole gay thing and other shit… and she was always there for me. Always so sweet and caring. I guess I just misunderstood my feelings." Santana shrugged, taking a sip from her glass.

Quinn nodded in response. She could imagine that. She always felt really close to Rachel although she never developed those kinds of feelings for the shorter brunette. perhaps because she wasn't facing changes in her sexuality or maybe the fact that Rachel's attitude was never like Brittany's could be a main factor. She nodded again to Santana who continued her story.

"we tried a little bit… then I got into college, and I decided… for the best of us to break up. I didn't want to screw our friendship… and we found out later that we are better as friends." Santana ended solemnly.

"Well it was really wise of you… umm I think she kind of like Rachel you know…" Quinn didn't want to bring the subject yet, but since Santana was already there and they were talking about Brittany. "She asked me for her number, I didn't know at first… I actually told her that I had to ask Rachel first…"

" no shit" Santana laughed internally. Well this definitively clears all the thoughts from earlier. "Well she hasn't told me anything yet… the hobbit really?"

" Santana…" Quinn rolled her eyes, but she wasn't angry. They had discussed (she had told Santana) to not use nicknames on her friends "I'm not sure if she likes Rachel like that… maybe she just thinks she's a nice person and wants to know her better now that we are gonna hang out more often." Quinn stated trying to sound logical.

"Yeaaah right, because Berry is one of the nicest individuals in the city." The Latina added sarcastically.

"well you are definitively not nice at all, and you still have friends" the blonde pointed back with a smile.

"Touché princess… well I guess well find out about that later" she finished with a smirk.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next week Carlos called her daughter. They talk for about thirty minutes on the phone. Quinn was cooking diner. By the time they were eating, she wanted to ask Santana about the phone call. The brunette looked distracted, and they weren't talking as usual.

" do you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Quinn finally asked after several minutes of silence.

"it's nothing… mi father told me that… he wants me to start working next Monday." Santana let out a sigh. Quinn nodded understanding the brunette mood now. "and he also asked me to tell you… that maybe your family would like to… celebrate thanks giving at my parents place." Santana looked at her plate visibly irritated.

Quinn made a little "oh" with her lips. "I'll ask my mom… we always have like a family reunion but I guess they wouldn't mind… thanks for the offer." Quinn added shyly, she knew this whole thing was hard for Santana, because for her it was easy just pretending they were just roommates.

"Quinn you don't have to do it, I mean I'll just tell my father you already have plans." Now Quinn was confused. Was Santana actually worried to not trouble Quinn? When the blonde was thinking actually the same with her?

"What are you talking about?... I mean I thought you didn't want us to go… that this whole diner together would be too real for you" Quinn's words were out of her mouth before she could analyze them.

Santana opened her eyes looking at Quinn "well I'm kind of think it'll be awkward to your family, but that doesn't mean that I'm afraid or something…" Quinn was laughing with the brunette's answer. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just that you totally sounded like a daughter-in-law." Quinn added, laughing ever harder when Santana only raised an eyebrow.

"_She snores when she laughs too hard… that's cute… I like it." _ Santana thought actually enjoying the sound of the blonde's laugh.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day Quinn called her mother to explain about the Lopez's offer. She thought her mother would be hard to convince. But to Quinn's surprise she seemed happy. She made comments about how long had been since she hadn't seen Rosario and that she would call her to discuss about the arrangements with the food and stuff. Quinn found also very odd that her mother didn't say a thing about the annual reunion. And she even asked her if they could take Sam with them.

There were too many odd things on the blonde's list already and she had to find some answers.

Thanks giving finally came. Santana's mother offered to cook the turkey and Quinn's mother the mashed potatoes and the cranberry sauce. Quinn offered to bring the dessert with Santana. Even though Santana didn't cook.

Rosario grinned happily watching how the girls interacted. She didn't know exactly how to explain but she could see Quinn was already making a change in her daughter's attitude.

Santana on the other hand was incredible nervous, she wasn't good with people, and she was doing her best at not being in the same room with Quinn's father for more than three minutes. She was definitively not scared of the man but she just had never had a father in law, she didn't know the rules. Does she have to talk with him? About what? What if he thought she and Quinn had already slept together…God it was hard… so she stuck to the plan by simply avoiding him.

Why was so easy to Quinn, she was good with her parents. Actually they seemed to love her. This was not fair game. She was acting like a complete idiot while Quinn was chatting happily with everyone.

She decided to go to the backyard for fresh air. It was November so the air was getting cold. She was dinking her beer when she heard footsteps behind her.

" I'm sorry… I kind of got lost." Sam Quinn's cousin was there, beer in hand. "this place is so cool"

"Thanks I guess…" Santana looked back at the pool. Sam walked the distance between them standing next to Santana.

"so… hiding from your parents in law?" the boy added. Santana couldn't help the smile in her lips. She decided that she liked Sam. He was a big dummy boy, with grown up clothes. But he was bearable and he was trying to be nice.

"is that obvious?" she said sarcastically. Sometimes she couldn't help her nature.

Sam just smiled to her surprise. "you been doing it for the past hour… so yeah a little bit…"

Santana only nodded. She didn't trust Sam enough to tell her how awkward this whole situation was for her.

"We should probably go inside they are about to serve diner."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Monday came flying. Santana went to work as she had promised. Her father was really happy when she came into his office even though she was late. He was still in a good mood from the "Family Diner".

He gave Santana a small office in the same floor of his. He explained her daughter about a new project they had, but gave her some documents of a few contracts that needed to be finished.

Santana came home exhausted. She was tired and with a headache. After diner she went to her room to continue with the documents before going to sleep.

Quinn finished cleaning the kitchen and decided to go to her room. she listened the Latina cursing something in Spanish. She wasn't sure Santana was cursing because her Spanish wasn't very good, but she deduced it by Santana's tone.

She knocked the door; opening it after an irritated "come in".

"Hey are you ok?" she asked Santana concerned. Quinn looked at the brunettes. There were papers everywhere.

Santana let out a deep sigh, she was too tired to lie. "Not really. My father gave these contracts to check them and have them finished for Wednesday… but… to be honest there's a lot of shit here that I don't understand." Santana said looking shyly at Quinn.

Quinn took a few steps forwards. Taking some of the papers from the bed, so she could sit. "why didn't you tell your father?" Santana looked away irritated and the blonde knew the answer.

" well I could help you" Quinn offered. Santana narrowed her eyes looking at her not sure how she could help her.

"I have a degree in business" she added answering the brunette's look.

Santana just nodded. Watching as Quinn read the paper in her hand.

" well for what I know your father's company insures other companies… so they create a mutual arrangement to settle the terms of the partnership. they pay the insure for the period of time the contract demands and if some clause is violate for any side well they go to a legal situation. But that's something I'm not related to so I couldn't really tell you anything." She smiled to Santana. Who smiled back.

" I didn't know you had a business degree." Santana added curiously.

" I graduated this year" she responded proudly. Of course she never mentioned she was the best of her class. " I was supposed to start working with my dad with the business by now…" she didn't want to mention why she wasn't able to help her father with his company, it was too depressing.

"Well you could help me, so you don't get dusty during the year… and I don't get embarrassed in front of my dad." Santana said joking.

"That's definitively not a bad idea…" Quinn was suddenly excited. "I would help you with half of the work" she stated while Santana frowned.

"wow… wow calm down princess… you can't do that…" Santana tried to explain.

" why not… I mean it's a win- win… I get something to do during the day, and you get all the help you need, it's easy as pie."

Santana tried to argue but Quinn was stubborn too, so she ended up agreeing with Quinn.

It was pass midnight, when Santana noticed Quinn had fallen asleep at the end of the bed. She got out of the bed slowly, trying to not wake the blonde. She picked up all the papers from the bed. She watched Quinn's sleeping figure, not sure if she should wake her up or not. She decided to let her sleep there and she could use Quinn's bed.

Santana observed Quinn again. "_Well the bed is big enough for both of us"._ She thought. She decided that there was nothing wrong with both of them sleeping in the same bed. Every time she thought about it there was another excuse to just lay down there. She finally pulled the sheets back to cover. It was hard to move Quinn without waking her. But Santana was extra careful and she made it.

She turned off the light before climbing carefully into bed. The moonlight streaming through the window, illuminating Quinn's face gently. Santana took a moment to watch Quinn closely. Damn the girl was beautiful she thought. And nice, and incredibly smart. Besides she was understood Santana, which was really hard. Santana liked her attitude, and the way she was with other people.

Quinn bit her lower lip softly, as a reflex, probably for some dream. Santana found herself wondering how it would be to kiss those pink lips. She had thought about it since the karaoke night, and right now it was too tempting; and also a mistake, Quinn was sleeping", most important, Quinn was straight! She trusted Santana. She considered her a friend. Santana could not afford to lose the entire progress in their relationship for a moment of weakness.

But she was now really close. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop. She leaned closer to Quinn, her lips almost touching, her heart beating faster than ever. She had been with plenty of girls, but she had never felt her heart like this before. Perhaps it was the fear to be caught. It has to be that.

She closed the space pressing her lips against Quinn's gently. A fire swept her body; she opened her mouth just a little bit to taste a little more. Suddenly Santana opened her eyes wildly as Quinn's lip moved slowly, being adjusted with Santana's in perfect harmony. She looked at Quinn, who seemed to be still asleep. She enjoyed the apparently reflex a few seconds more before pulling back.

Santana pulled the sheets again to make sure the blond wasn't cold. Quinn turned around back to Santana, and the brunette did the same.

Quinn felt Santana's movement behind her, opening her eyes. What had happened? Why had Santana kissed her? And most important why it had felt so good?

**Ok guys, I hope you liked it… and let me know if you have some comments or suggestions, they would be very welcomed. By the way, what u think about Britt and Rachel? :D **


	5. Merry Christmas!

Next morning, Santana's alarm woke her up. She moved her arm lazily reaching out her phone. It was seven o'clock. She hated waking up early, but from now on she would have to cope it due to her job. She tried to roll out of the bed, when she noticed another arm resting on her abdomen. She rubbed her eyes before scanning the bed, to find Quinn, still asleep, really close to her side. Santana took conscience of the night before with a grin showing on her face.

She removed Quinn's arm slowly and carefully, getting out of the bed. She decided to take a shower before heading to the office. The warm water running down her body, and Santana couldn't help but think about that kiss. It had been good; she looked at the mirror in the bathroom. Who the hell are trying to fool Santana? She asked at her reflection. It had been more than good. But what did that meant? She stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel.

"Hey…good morning" said Quinn lazily rubbing her eye with her hand. She looked around, realizing that she wasn't in her own room. "Mmm… what happened?" she asked to Santana.

"You fell asleep last night… I just didn't want to wake you… you looked… peaceful." Santana answered trying her best to not sound nervous. She turned her back to Quinn choosing some underwear from a drawer, and walking to the closet.

Quinn nodded to herself, arching her back to get out of bed while Santana was dressing. Then she remembered the kiss. She noticed Santana hadn't mentioned so she decided that maybe she didn't want to talk about it. Maybe it was for the best; they didn't need things to be awkward right now… right?

Quinn went to the kitchen. She made breakfast, deciding Santana may need something to eat before going to work. She put the pancakes on the table when Santana walked into the kitchen with in her working clothes. The pencil skirt and the silk blouse gave her a very sexy and smart look. "_Wow, some glasses and she could definitively kill someone of a heart attack… wait! What was that Quinn?" _the blonde shook her head at the thought, looking away from Santana.

"You made breakfast… who told you I love pancakes?" Santana gave her a quizzical look before sitting in the chair. Quinn smiled sitting too. They discus about the work Quinn would do from home. Well it was more like Quinn was forcing Santana to let Quinn help her.

Santana finally agreed, knowing Quinn could be as stubborn as her, and they could be there arguing all morning and she needed to go.

0-0-0-0-0

"ok… we did you check this data with the one from the program?" Quinn asked holding a sheet of paper.

"Let me see… yeah I already calculated this, and they match." Santana answered taking a look to the numbers in her laptop.

"Ok… well I guess this is it… we finished… at least the work contracts you need for tomorrow." Quinn said yawning. It was almost eleven but her day had started early so she was a bit tired.

Santana looked tired too; she started to put the sheets in order before stepping out of the bed and putting the documents in a folder. She turned around a bit nervous, she knew they could call it a night; so Quinn would go to her room and have some sleep. Somehow she had this little feeling of telling Quinn she could stay the night. But it was stupid and she knew that. She didn't say anything, instead she waited for Quinn to say good night and leave.

The blonde looked as Santana, as she was ordering the papers. She didn't feel like going to her own room, which was weird. She liked to be with Santana, and the brunette didn't seem to bother, but Quinn also knew that everything had a limit and she didn't want Santana to think that she was being needy.

"So how was your day?" Santana asked as she sat on the bed. She knew it was the most pathetic thing to hold Quinn in her room by beginning a little chat but for some reason she couldn't help it.

" umm… it was great, now that I have something to do in all this free time I was having." Quinn said happy to spend a little more time in Santana's room.

The little chat ended an hour and a half later; both girls were practically sleeping when Quinn told Santana she should leave. Santana suggested nervously to Quinn to spend the night there.

"The bed is big enough for both of us… and you look really tired." The brunette felt stupid, "_you look really tire… like if her room it's across the street… nice Santana"_

" ok… besides your bed it's so comfortable…" Quinn responded with a sweet smile in her face. Santana frowned in surprise at the blonde's disposition to stay the night. "I mean not that my bed it's not comfortable enough" Quinn added quickly misunderstanding the brunette expression.

"I got it princess… I got it" Santana smiled before pulling the sheets down.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm telling you she's a genius… I mean like freaking Stephen Hawkins or something" Santana said seriously to Quinn, who was on her side of the bed, ready to sleep.

Quinn had been sleeping in Santana's room the rest of the week. Although Santana hadn't mentioned anything about the way Quinn used her pretty much as a human pillow every single night. She thought it was useless to tell Quinn about it because it was something she did unconsciously. Tonight it was Friday, and as usual they were talking about… well about anything and everything

"I wouldn't imagine that… I mean, not that I considered Brittany stupid or something… just" she tried to explain to not get Santana the wrong idea.

"I know… Britts has her own, very special, and particular way to see the world but… I guess that just make us realize that people it's not always what they look like" Santana stated. "Ok… I need some sleep… night princess"

"Good night Santana" Quinn responded before turning the lights off.

-0-0-0-0-0

"My God… it's getting really cold outside" Rachel said shivering, as she took a sit on the chair in front of Quinn. Quinn smiled; already warm due to the ten minutes she had been waiting for her friend to show.

"It's December what did you expected?" Quinn said mocking playfully at her friend's words.

"Well… at least there's no snow… Yet?" she added rolling her eyes… "Anyway… what's going on with you? … I mean, you better tell me Santana has locked you inside the house because otherwise I would feel truly offended by your lack of interest in your friend's life" Rachel put a hand on her chest doing the most dramatic expression.

Quinn laughed at her friend. She had known Rachel for awhile now and she knew how dramatic the girl could be. After all she was a Broadway actress.

"calm down Rachel… no she doesn't have me locked inside the house… I've just been busy…" the blonde shrugged. Rachel face changed into a questioning look. "Santana is working with her father now… and I'm helping her a little bit…" she explained simply. Rachel nodded before smiling understandingly to her friend. "Where's Kurt by the way?"

" oh he's with Elizabeth… they are… preparing… a guest list for that big, fancy Gala Vogue offers every year." A message popped in her telephone as she was talking. Quinn was curious about it because Rachel is usually all business on the phone. Except of course, when she's texting some guy she's interested in. The brunette send the message, putting her phone on the table and looking back at Quinn, who was smiling with an eyebrow raised.

"What was that?" Quinn asked taking a sip from her coffee.

"Umm nothing… just Brittany" Rachel answered lightly. "What?"

"Nothing… I didn't know you guys texted…" Quinn didn't know how to explain Rachel that she found… weird, so to speak, her new friendship with the taller blonde. Maybe it was just her imagination going too far. She couldn't just tell Rachel that she had found odd that Brittany had asked her number a few weeks ago. And how did she have it now?. The phone buzzed again showing another message on the screen. Rachel smiled again, to Quinn surprise. "_Well, that IS weird" _ she looked at her friend tapping fast an answer.

"So how did you get Britt's number? Quinn asked curiously.

"Well… Blaine visited Kurt the other day and he told us she was teaching in a dance studio… which happens to be also, one of the most recognized studios in the city… so I asked him her number… so I could have some lessons." She answered casually sipping her coffee.

Quinn nodded. There was nothing estrange about that…right? Brittany loved to dance and Rachel was always looking for ways to improve her skills, so nothing odd. Still she had this feeling that she couldn't really describe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After three weeks, thing with work began to settle. They didn't really have more work to do after dinner, Santana's father was really proud of how fast Santana had gotten used to the job, and so was Quinn. But this also meant that their nights would go back to normal, each one in their own bed.

They finished dinner, and Santana lingered in the kitchen a bit more than usual. It was stupid, she thought, she had no excuses to invite Quinn to sleep in her room. Santana looked at Quinn, resigned to say good night and head to her room.

"Do you wanna watch TV, before sleep?" Quinn said suddenly. A nervous smile appearing on her lips and Santana could notice. She nodded to the blonde, somehow feeling a bit relief.

"Sure… amm… I see you in my room" Quinn relaxed visibly with Santana's answer. She was afraid Santana could think it was too much of sleeping in her room, after all it had been three weeks now; but she wasn't.

There was an understanding there. They didn't have to find another excuse the following nights, they had, in a way, a wordlessly way, admitted that they like each other's company, and they both like sleeping together.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Quinnie… how are you honey?... oh come in!" Judy indicated her daughter, moving aside and closing the door behind them.

Quinn hugged her mom, before follow her to the kitchen. They drank coffee and talked for about an hour. It was almost lunch time, so Quinn decided to leave. Her mother complained about the fast visit, but Quinn only smiled and explained that she had to go to Santana's office to deliver some documents.

"Oh by the way, I talked to Rosario yesterday… and we think that it would be lovely to celebrate Christmas here… just the family, like thanks giving." Her mother smiled sincerely to Quinn, who was still processing the information. First of all her mother talked to Santana's mother like they were friends. Maybe there was nothing wrong about it… it could be even a good thing. It was just that she needed to get used to the idea. And then she wanted to celebrate Christmas with them. They always celebrated Christmas with their family… their actual family. Now she was calling Santana's Family their family? There was something going on and she needed some answers she knew her mother wouldn't give her.

"Mmmm… sure I don't think Santana would mind" she shrugged, thinking about the latina's reaction. Then she smiled, she knew Santana felt nervous around her family. "_I think your father hates me" _the brunette had told her the other night, and Quinn had spent half an hour trying to convince her that he didn't.

"Maybe we could have dinner tomorrow… I barely see you… and it's been two months since the wedding and we've only seen Santana twice… how are we gonna get to know her if you keep avoiding us?" her mother asked Quinn. The blonde smiled kissing her mother's cheek.

"Mom we are NOT avoiding you… it's just that Santana is a very… private person… but I'll tell her, I'm sure she would be glad to visit."

Mrs. Fabray looked satisfied with the answer. So she smiled and hugged her daughter again. "ok… I'll see you tomorrow then… what does Santana would like to eat?" Quinn was already by the door when she heard her mother's question. She thought about it for a second before giving her an answer.

"She loves Italian mom" she finally said smiling, getting out of the house.

0-0-0-0-0-

Half an hour later Quinn was walking down a hall to Santana's office. She hadn't been there before, but she located thanks to the reference Santana gave her weeks ago, when she told her about her first day. It wasn't as big as Santana's father office, but it was still nice and elegant. She knocked the door and waited a few seconds before a short blonde appeared in the frame.

"I'm sorry do you have an appointment? Miss Lopez is busy right now" the smirk on the blonde's face made Quinn angry for some reason. Well of course she didn't have an appointment. She never thought she would need one. And why this girl was being so… defensive. Were Santana and this girl busy in some other way? She felt a slightly squeeze in her stomach with that thought. Before she could answer something to the irritating blonde, she heard Santana's voice.

"Kitty who is it?" the brunette's voice sounded calm, which in some way made Quinn felt relief.

Quinn stepped inside of the office ignoring this Kitty girl. Santana lift up her gaze from her laptop smiling when she saw it was Quinn. Was Santana's imagination or the blonde looked tense? She notice Kitty walking behind Quinn and about to say something, but Santana cut her before she would say anything. She knew her secretary could be a bitch, not caring about what other people could think, but she was also very efficient and that was why they worked so good together.

"It's ok Kitty. Quinn's my…wife, so she doesn't need an appointment" Santana said getting up from the chair.

Kitty's expression changed in to a smile after hearing the information. "I'm sorry I didn't know… can I get you something?... water, coffee?" she asked politely to Quinn, who relaxed visibly with the blonde's new attitude.

"I'm fine, thanks Kitty" she answered and the blonde nodded.

"so… what I owe the honor?" Santana asked, still smiling.

"Well I came here to give you this…" she handed a folder to Santana with the papers she was supposed to finish at home. "And see if you wanted… or were able to have lunch." She offered to Santana. The brunette looked at the clock on the wall, she had a lot of work her father had just sent her, but it was lunch time, and Quinn had made all the way there, she could definitively take a break.

"Sure… Kitty we'll continue with this when I come back ok" she informed the girl. Kitty nodded and walked out the office. "So what do you have in mind?" Santana asked Quinn, as she grabbed her coat and opened the door.

"I was actually thinking hot dogs" Quinn offered with a shy smile and biting her lip.

Santana smiled, getting into the elevator. "You actually read my mind." She said with a wink.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do we have all the presents?" Quinn asked walking down the stairs. Santana put the gifts on the table to check them one by one. She turned to look at Quinn. The blonde was wearing a light grey dress, and knee high boots, her usually curly hair falling straight over her shoulder, she looked beautiful.

Santana nodded looking back at the presents. "We have a tie for your father, a shirt for my father, a purse for your mother, earrings for my mother, a nice jacket for Fanny, and an iPod for trouty-mouth."

"Well seems like we have everything… the second list?" Quinn asked once again as she looked for something inside her purse.

"oh yeah… we have a nice sweater for pretty pony…I mean Blaine, a copy of Land of Stories signed by the author for our lady lips, a box full of condoms for the Pucksaurious… although I don't even know why we bother if he won't even use them" Quinn smiled, and Santana just shrugged. "A nice scarf for Britts and… two tickets for that Broadway show Berry wants to see… I guess we have everyone covert." Quinn nodded in response. She helped the brunette to carry the gifts into the car.

Santana drove carefully on the iced streets, it had started to snow a couple of days ago, and now there was a fine bed of snow on the streets. It was beautiful.

Santana parked the car outside Quinn's parents house… she notice her father's car was already parked there. It wasn't a surprise because they were late, so everybody would be there by now.

They got out from the car Santana sighed deeply as Quinn stood beside her. "Santana relax… everything is going to be fine… you'll have fun I promise." She held Santana's hand and they walked to the house, hand by hand.

They sang, they ate, they give each other's presents and they took pictures, well Quinn took pictures, lots of them. Quinn's parents were in fact very nice to Santana. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness. This was certainly nice. And she was enjoying it, even the extremely stupid impressions Sam was doing.

Quinn watched as Santana talked with her sister. They seem to like each other, and Quinn was more than glad to see how the brunette had relaxed and was hanging around her family. She looked at Sam walking to the bathroom. The blonde boy was in her house instead of being in with his own family. Quinn had the feeling that, that had something to do with the fact his family wasn't celebrating with them like always.

"Hey! Nice party" He took a sip from his wine smiling at his cousin.

"Thanks… Sam what's going on? Why aren't your parents here?" Quinn asked with concern in her eyes. Sam smiled nervously, trying to look relaxed, but her cousin eyes took him aback. He sighed deeply before looking back at the living room. The rest of them were listening Santana's father story, laughing.

He walked to the backyard, gesturing Quinn to follow him. The cold wind made them shiver a little, before he started talking.

"Look Quinn first of all this is not your fault right?" he caressed Quinn's cheek gently. "My…my father had an argument with your father… the pastor in our church told your parents that they were no longer welcome in there. He said that what you did wasn't right, and they were wrong for supporting you… your father didn't say a thing, then he visited my dad and he told him that you were living in sin, and… well you can imagine… then aunt Judy told him that there were proud of you and, and it had been your decision and that they love you no matter what, and if they didn't like it… there was nothing they could do to change it." Sam paused as a tear formed in Quinn eye. He couldn't help but feel sad for the entire situation but mostly because he knew her cousin was feeling guilty about it.

"And why did you live your home?" she asked pushing down the knot in her throat.

"well… my father continued talking…things about… about you… and I couldn't stand it Quinn…" he smiled to her and shrugged. " Don't think it was all about you… we had been fighting a lot lately… he was always telling I was wasting my life, he didn't like my job nor my girlfriend. I just got tired."

"Thanks Sam… for telling me the truth, and for tried to defend me." She hugged her cousin. She loved him so much and he was always proving he deserve it.

"Ok… enough of sadness come on let's go inside" he indicated with a big smile and Quinn nodded

-0-0-0-0-0-

After everybody opened their presents, they started to leave. Judy offered Sam to stay in Quinn's room for the night; it was not the time to be walking downtown.

Quinn hugged Santana's parents when they left, they didn't leave until the Fabray accepted the invitation to spend New Year's Eve in their home.

Quinn said good bye to her parents, kissing them on the cheek. Santana felt a little uncomfortable holding Mr. Fabray's hand. Judy instead hugged Santana, surprising the brunette. She didn't know what to say, but luckily the older woman spoke first.

"We were glad to have you here Santana; you should visit us more often." Santana nodded in response, and blushed, feeling the sincerity in Judy's words

"We… we will…" Santana said nervously and Judy smiled.

Half an hour later they were inside the house. Santana took out her coat, as Quinn went to the kitchen to take some water. Santana went to the studio, and pulled out a little box from a drawer. She went back to the living room to find out Quinn was already upstairs. When the brunette stepped inside her room the blonde wasn't there. She changed her clothes for her favorite pajamas. She sat on the bed, looking intently at the box in her hands. "_What if she doesn't like it? What if thinks it's too much?" _She decided to finish her wait and walked to the door to find Quinn; she opened the door and found Quinn on the other side about to open it too. They smile to each other before Quinn offered a box to Santana.

"I didn't give you your present." Quinn said shyly holding the box to Santana.

"Well I didn't give you yours either." Santana handed the little box to Quinn.

The blonde watched as Santana opened the box, a big smile forming in the Latina's face as she held the old record in her hands.

"Quinn this is a classic… a very special one… how do you… how did you even know about it" Santana was amazed, she loved piano music, and Quinn knew that but that was too much. That album was almost impossible to get. Almost.

"Well I did my research…" Quinn smiled proudly. "Brittany" she added to explain to Santana where she got the information.

Santana looked at the still not opened box in Quinn's hands. She looked at the floor a little bit embarrassed. How the hell her gift was gonna compare with that? It was something so…simple.

"So what is this?" Quinn asked excited to Santana, the brunette only shrugged suggesting she should just open it.

Quinn took the little box, and began to carefully open it, trying to not scratch the colorful paper with the little snowflakes on it. There was a little necklace with a pendant shaped like a crown. Quinn looked at Santana, but the brunette was still looking at the floor.

"It's beautiful Santana" Quinn said whispering but loud enough to the other girl to hear it.

"I…I'm glad you like it… I'm always calling you princess… like I guess that's your nick name or something… that's why the little crown." Santana was visible uncomfortable.

Quinn put her arms around Santana's neck, hugging her. Santana was taken by surprise, but returned the hug, wrapping the blonde by the waist.

A few seconds later Quinn pulled back, a bit embarrassed for her sudden behavior. She looked at the ceiling, avoiding Santana's eyes. She noticed then, a spring of mistletoe hanging of the doorframe. Santana followed Quinn's gaze, finding the mistletoe too. They looked at each other a few more seconds before Quinn spoke again.

"I didn't notice that was there" she added nervously, but stayed in place.

Santana closed her eyes briefly. "That must be Jane's idea" she said sighing "I guess she likes traditions" both girls stayed there looking into their eyes.

Quinn just nodded; Santana leaned down, her eyes traveled down Quinn's face finding her lips. The blonde felt that characteristic heat she felt every time Santana was this close to her.

Quinn felt soft lips as Santana closed the distance between them. She felt that heat increased inside her as her mind stopped working. The kiss was tender and brief, Santana pulled back slowly moving aside to let Quinn get inside the room.

"we should get some sleep" Santana suggested and Quinn nodded.

They got into bed, and Santana turned the light off. Quinn put the little box with the necklace on the little table beside her bed.

"Merry Christmas Santana" said the blonde with a yawn.

"Merry Christmas Princess" Santana said, closing her eyes and falling quickly asleep.

**Well to be honest I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not, I have the feeling that I hurried things a little, but I been busy and having homework to do, and this is kind of hard. Well let me know what you think please and feel free to suggest anything, it would be very welcome.**

**Por cierto… gracias por todos sus Reviews… you guys son la onda!**


	6. a night out

New York City; New Year's Eve

"Ok everybody just ten minutes to the countdown" Rosario Lopez announced to her guests, it was almost midnight and everybody was in the living room, drinking and talking. It had been a pleasant night; Quinn was enjoying a glass of wine in the kitchen when Santana entered in the room with her own glass of wine.

"Hey… umm what are you doing here… alone?" she asked, looking around the kitchen.

The blonde smiled, looking at the glass in her hands. " I was just thinking… umm who are those people?." She questioned Santana. There were a few more guest that Quinn couldn't recognize, even though they had been introduced, she was still wondering why they were there.

"mm… my father invited them… they are some clients… suckers! they just want a free diner because their poor asses would be freezing by now of how lonely they are." Santana rolled her eyes, and Quinn smiled. She knew Santana wasn't good with people, well… other people. "Your parents seem to be having fun" she took a sit next to Quinn. Both girls laughed at the sound of someone screaming "conga line" back in the room.

"Seems like everyone is having fun" Quinn added taking another sip from her wine.

" yeah.. I don't know if I have to worry" Santana said joking. She looked at Quinn for a moment, Santana could tell Quinn had been a little absent the past week, and she was afraid it could be due to the kiss of the other night. "Quinn… are you ok…?" she paused, not sure if bringing the kiss subject could be a good idea.

"I'm sorry, I'm boring you right?" the question took Santana by surprise, the brunette thought she was the one making Quinn uncomfortable.

"What... no of course not… you just seem a bit down and… well that's not your usual…sometimes annoying, happy and sassy you." She took Quinn's hand caressing the soft skin beneath her fingers. "What is going on Quinn… you know you can tell me… if you want?"

Quinn sighed deeply before telling Santana about the fight between her parents and Sam's Father.

Santana couldn't tell how she was feeling, she knew Quinn was sad, and she felt sorry about her, but she also felt guilty, because it had been her family who had put her in that situation.

"I'm sorry Quinn" was all Santana could say. And she was sorry, for being selfish and spoilt, for have such wonderful parents that would do anything for her, for waste all that money, but mostly all that time, just because she was feeling hurt. Back in the living room a voice shout "one minute" and another wave of noise followed it.

Quinn nodded, the warm sensation in her hand spreading all over her body. She was feeling better now. Suddenly it didn't matter if her uncle thought she was a sinner, or the pastor, or anyone else. She was happy to be there that night with Santana, she was happy her Family had become friends with the Lopez, she was happy because Santana's parents were so kind and nice with her and her family, but most important, she was happy to be Santana's friend.

"Thank you, Santana" she told the brunette before capturing her in a tight hug. The countdown started as both girls shared their moment.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…" the pulled away slowly looking into their eyes. "Three, two one" they could hear the noise in the other room as their faces were getting closer. Nobody could tell who closed the space between them. Soft lips moved slowly as Quinn parted her lips to capture Santana's lower lip between their own. The brunette slid a hand tenderly on Quinn's neck. The kiss wasn't rushed, though the need of air made them pulled apart just in time, before the kitchen's door opened.

Santana's hand was still on Quinn's neck, and Fanny was not stupid to not intuit what was going on. A devilish smirk showed on her lips. The girl cleared her throat to announce her presence in the room. Both girls stepped aside awkwardly not looking at Fanny.

"Hey umm… they were wondering where you guys are" Fanny looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow. Quinn was blushing and her lips were slightly pinker, even though there was no lip gloss left.

"I'll go see my parents…" Santana said before walking out of the kitchen. Quinn nodded and tried to follow the brunette, but a strong grip made her turn around to face her sister.

"Whaaat the hell Quinn?... were you guys just making out in the kitchen?... OMG!" Fanny asked at her sister with excitement but keeping her voice down.

"Nooo… Fanny please, don't be ridiculous…" Quinn tried to sound relaxed, but her sister disbelief look told her that she was failing. Minutes passed and Quinn did her best to avoid her sister's gaze.

"listen Q… if you tell me that it was just that nothing I believe you ok?... but I'm your sister and I care about you… and must important I love you, so if you need or want to tell me anything, I'm here ok?" the younger blonde offered a sweet smile.

"thanks… I…" Quinn doubted for a second. She wanted to tell her sister about that awesome kiss, but she wasn't even sure what was going on. "it was just a simple New Year's kiss Fanny… nothing more."Quinn stated more to herself than for her sister.

Santana chose that moment to step inside the kitchen once more. A slight smile on her lips, although it never reached her eyes. "Quinn your father is asking for both of you". She said to the girls, and they nodded in response heading back to the living room.

It was almost two o'clock when they get to the house. They made their way to the room in silence. Quinn walked to her room to change her dress for her pajamas as Santana did the same. The brunette thought about the kiss, her reflection on the mirror made her realize that she was smiling. She shook her head irritated. "_It was just a New Year's Kiss Santana… you heard the girl so get over It.!" _She thought before getting into bed.

-0-0-0-0-

"Quinn…I missed so much!" Rachel hugged her friend tightly. The brunette had been outside the city with her Fathers, on a cruise.

"Rach, it had been only three weeks…" the brunette looked offended by Quinn's comment. "I'm kidding I've missed you like hell" she added holding Rachel's hand enthusiastically.

"Well… I have to say that I'm glad to be back in the city" Rachel said solemnly "now tell me, what is it?" she finally asked. Quinn shifted in her chair looking at the window nervously.

"wha… what are you talking about…. I just wanted to see you" Quinn said defensively

"Quinn honey I love you, and you know it..but that also mean that I know you, I know when you are sad, and when you're worry about something, and I could even recognize that almost lost, bitch side of you when appears." Rachel took a breath. "And right now I know there's something bothering you… so stop being so stubborn and tell me." She offered her best friend a kind smile, releasing the blonde's hand and taking her cup of coffee to take a sip.

Quinn sighed deeply, she was nervous, and she wasn't even sure why. That was Rachel, her best friend, they had fought, they had dated the same guy, they had been mean to each other (well mostly she had been) for that same guy, and they had also become the best friends. So, why she was suddenly so nervous?

"Santana and I kissed" she said hastily. Rachel's eyes opened wildly as a loud "what?" Escaped from her lips. The brunette recovered her composure, leaning a little over the table to look intently at Quinn. Quinn felt uncomfortable under her friend gaze. "_Maybe this wasn't a good idea… maybe I should talk to Kurt first"_

"Oh my God Quinn!... How was it? Rachel asked curiously; to Quinn's surprise.

"it was…"

"Sorry I'm late… I swear it is impossible to get a taxi in this city." Kurt showed up sitting in the chair next to Rachel. "What happened?... Rachel had a face like if she had just found out the whole cast of Funny girl had been replaced by monkeys" she added once she looked at her friends.

"Quinn kissed Santana…" Rachel informed Kurt quickly.

"no way!" Kurt responded smiling proudly.

"I didn't kiss her… I said we kissed ok?" she tried to correct them, but Kurt gestured a "whatever" and she just sighed again. "guys please can you focus… I don't know what to think about it"

"Why don't you tell us how it happened" Rachel suggested kindly noticing the visibly need of her friend.

Quinn told them about the kiss under the mistletoe, and then about the one on New Year's Eve. She explained that after the first one she never thought it would happen again. It had been different in a lot of ways, but what was actually unnerving her was the fact that Santana was acting like it hadn't happened.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to scare you… you know… maybe she doesn't want you to think that she's pushing you." Rachel offered an explanation. She didn't know Santana that well…actually she barely knew her. But she couldn't come up with another answer.

"Well she's certainly damn good at it" Quinn said looking annoyed.

"Quinn… if I may" Kurt said politely crossing her legs "I think that you may be experiencing a little crush over Santana… is completely logical and harmless… I mean, you guys spent almost all day together, you live in the same house, you had become friends… besides under all that rough and bitchy personality she seems to be a very interesting and passionate person, with an emanating sex appeal." He finished his little speech taking a sip from her herbal tea.

"Kurt you're being ridiculous… I don't have a crush over Santana." Quinn denied everything nervously.

"Then why you're so freak out because she had ignored the whole thing?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Quinn answered nothing, and he couldn't help but to smile a little bit more. "Besides Quinn… I never told you this before but my gaydar always beeped when you where around" Rachel looked at him with a curious frown in her face before looking back to Quinn.

"Kurt I'm not gay" she told the boy tiredly. She had the feeling that this conversation was heading nowhere.

"I'm not saying you are Quinn… I'm just saying that you found someone smart, funny, difficult yes… but also sexy and talented… and you happen to live with her. So my diagnosis is that you are feeling overwhelmed by Santana's personality… it happens… like me and Adam remember… that's why you feel so…confused about this kiss."

Quinn just nodded. Kurt's words did have sense. Maybe it was true. Maybe she had a little crush on Santana. But that was normal right?. There wasn't really anything to worry about, mostly because Santana just saw her as a friend.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been a week since Quinn had talked to her friends about the kiss. She was feeling better and better, more relaxed and she had even forgotten about that crush thing. It had been obviously a misunderstanding; Kurt had overreacted at the blonde's words. Now that both girls had gone back to their daily routine, Quinn was sure, it wasn't a crush.

Although there were a couple of things that could tell the opposite, like all the occasions she just stared at the brunette without even noticing it. Or how she found out those little details about Santana, like the way she bites her tongue a little bit when she laughs, and that frown in her face when she's curious about something. Or the fact that she had nicknames for every single one of their friends. Of course the blonde could easily found an excuse for everything.

"Hey…" said Santana when she arrived to the house after work. "you're not gonna believe what kitty told me… do you remember Garret from Human Resources… well apparently all his co-workers had been putting vinegar in his coffee for more than a week… apparently the guy changed their usual coffee for some cheaper crap, I guess he deserved it … God! It's freezing out there." She told Quinn while she took out her coat, removing the rest of snowflakes of it.

Quinn went out of the kitchen with two steaming cups. "Here…" She offered one to Santana. "I promise it doesn't have vinegar" Quinn smiled walking to the living room. "You're early"

"Yeah…apparently there's a storm coming so everybody went home early." Santana explained, taking another sip of her beverage and closing her eyes with pleasure.

They had diner an hour later, and Santana suggested watching a movie before sleep. They change into a more comfortable clothes and Santana chose a movie. Quinn was looking out the window, the snow falling wildly on the streets. "It's getting bad out there" she said leaving the window and walking back to the bed.

It was about half an hour of the movie when the electricity went off. Santana took Quinn's hand as an instant reaction before realizing that maybe it was something caused by the storm.

Santana walked carefully towards the door. "I'm not sure but I think there're flashlights in the cupboard" she said once she reached the door.

"I'll go with you" Quinn said getting out of the bed.

"Shit I hope this get fixed soon because if not it'll get really cold in here" the brunette said as they walked downstairs

They found the flashlights and more blankets just in case. It was indeed getting cold inside the house. Both girls were in the bed, snuggling beneath the covers. Quinn shivered as she hugged herself to stay warm.

"Quinn… are you asleep?" Santana asked gently to the other girl, the soft light of the flashlight illuminating Quinn's figure. The blonde responded with a soft "no" and Santana extended a hand to touch the other girl's hand

"Your hands are cold… come here" Santana moved closer to Quinn, who didn't need a second invitation to move closer to the brunette. She automatically put an arm around the Latina's waist, but Santana was used to this gesture so she said nothing and just hugged Quinn too.

Quinn´s head was resting on Santana's chest; she could smell the perfume in Santana's pajamas, mixed with the Latina's own essence. At first, Santana's chest was beating fast, but a few minutes passed and it become normal. Quinn noticed the brunette had fallen asleep. She took a chance to take a deep breath enjoying Santana's perfume before the sleep crept over her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been the hell of a week in the office, Santana's work was going great and her father was delegating more activities to her daughter. She was now, taking care of a few new accounts. But of course she was extremely tired. That night when she got home, she told Quinn that they needed to go out, have some fun, and maybe go to some club or something like that.

"Sounds great!...what about tomorrow, it's Saturday… and besides we need to take advantage of the climate change…" Quinn offered as they eat their meal. After the big storm, the weather had been more pleasant. It was still cold though. "Maybe we could go to Sam's bar…" she added.

"Lips the clown still a bartender?... yeah right, I call Britt and Puck to invite them" Santana was excited, it had been a while since she had gone out with her friends, and now with Quinn.

After diner she called Brittany, the blonde answered that she was obviously up for it, but Santana was surprised that she instantly insisted to invite Rachel.

" I think we're all going… Britts wants to invite man-hands and, I guess the gay twins are coming too." Santana said hanging up her phone and getting into bed.

Quinn laughed at the brunette's comment, she had got used to the way Santana called her friends to the point that she found it funny. "you love it admit it…" she told Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"no… I just like to make fun of them… and maybe I just miss drunken nights"

Quinn thought about the last comment, does Santana mean that she missed having sex with a different girl every night?

"Night Santana "the blonde said with a yawn, getting closer and leaning her arm around the other girl, falling quickly asleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey guys… what can I get you? Sam greeted them smiling from the other side of the bar. The place wasn't crowded, there was just a few tables occupied, it was around nine o'clock; Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany were waiting for the rest of the guys. "The business had been kind of slow… the weather it's hadn't helped" the boy shrugged putting three beers and a margarita on the bar for the girls. "Hey Rachel perhaps you and Quinn would like to sing something, you know, to cheer this up" he tilted her head towards the little stage.

Rachel answered a quick "yes" while Quinn just smiled shaking her head.

"oh Quinn come on… it's been a while since you and I sing a duet" Rachel insisted, but Quinn told her that she wasn't in the mood for singing.

" maybe later ok… why don't you sing with Brittany?" Quinn suggested. Santana had told her that Britt was an excellent dancer, but she had never had the chance to actually see her.

"I'll do it" answered the taller blonde with a sweet smile.

Rachel clapped her hands with excitement as she took the blonde by the hand, walking towards the DJ's cabin.

Santana and Quinn looked for a table to watch their friends sing.

Hello, hello baby you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy.

Brittany started the song. Quinn turned her head to see Santana. The blonde raised an eyebrow at the brunette, surprised at the other's blonde voice, she was really good.

Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

this was Rachel's time to sing, as usual determination and passion on her face as she leaned closer to Brittany in some kind of improvised choreography. Although it looked pretty good, after all, they had expended a few weeks working in Rachel's dance lessons.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

They sang together, the people at the bar were also singing with the girls, and whistles could be heard.

Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'Cause I'll be dancin'.

'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Brittany moved behind Rachel and a hand slipped down her waist as they keep dancing. Rachel's eyes reached for Brittany's and after that, they seem to be singing for themselves.

Quinn frowned and looked at Santana confused. The Latina gave her the same " I dunno" expression as she shrugged.

The girls finished the song while the audience applauded and the bar seemed more enthusiastic.

Santana stood up, asking the girls if they wanted something more to drink. She reached Sam at the bar and ordered the drinks.

"look… my shift finishes in an hour, and we could go somewhere else" the blonde boy told Santana handing her three more beers

"Sound good big lips… this place it's kind of death… I know a good place" she told him. The boy nodded and she walked back to the table.

Ten minutes later Puckerman, Blaine and Kurt joined the girls. Rachel told the guys that the stage was open to the public. At first everyone, except for Kurt refused to sing. But after they bet that the one who didn't sing would have to pay, they reluctantly accepted.

Puck sang "not coming home" from maroon 5, and Kurt and Blaine sang "love shack" as a duet. They drank a few shots and around eleven Sam told them that he was ready to leave.

They headed to a club that was one of Santana's favorite. At wasn't as crowded as usual but there was definitively more people than back at the bar.

"It's been a while since the last time I see you Lopez" the guy at the door greeted Santana. Apparently Santana was well known at this place. "Same table?" he asked the brunette, as he called a waiter with a hand.

It was a good table Quinn could tell, the waiter took the order and left. They talked, and joked, and laughed at some other people at the club. They drank some shots and Sam invited Brittany to dance. Blaine and Kurt joined them in no time, leaving Rachel, Puck, Quinn and Santana in the table.

"Looks like your cousin wants to get a little some some of Britts" Puckerman said with a mischievous smile.

"Brittany is not into boys Noah" Rachel answered quickly causing a raised eyebrow from Santana that was soon replaced by a devilish smirk.

"actually hobbit… Brittany IS into boys as well… although I don't know why but when she likes someone she doesn't care if it's a boy or a girl… or a woodland creature." Rachel tried to replay something, but Santana just got up from her sit asking if they wanted another drink. When the song ended, the two blondes went back to the table.

Santana was waiting for the bartender to give her the drinks, when a woman a bit taller than Santana and with brown hair leaned on the bar next to her.

" well, well, well, but if it's a pleasure to see you Santana" the woman said seductively. She was in fact beautiful, big green eyes swept Santana's body with desire, as the brunette just rolled her eyes recognizing the other voice.

"it's a shame I can't say the same…" Santana answered annoyed. The other just smiled provocatively, exasperating Santana even more. "what do you want Michelle" she asked turning to see the girl.

"oh come on Santana you can't be still angry at me after a more than a year." She said giving a step closer to the brunette. The barman handed Santana her drinks and she took them to return to her table deciding to ignore Michelle.

" I can see you still hang out with those pathetic excuses of friends" Michelle said, knowing Santana would turn to face her again. She knew Santana hated people talking shit about her friends, and the brunette eyes were now pure anger. "Although, I see you get a new friend…and she's really pretty…what's her name?" the girl kept talking just to annoy Santana, but damn it was working.

The Latina gazed at her table, looking Quinn talking with Britt, both girls looked concerned. She knew Michelle was referring to Quinn, and a sudden rage rose inside her chest.

"Don't even dare to get close to Quinn" the warning burst out of her lips in a danger voice.

Michelle raised an eyebrow in reaction of the brunette's words as a devilish smirk appeared on her face.

Brittany looked for Santana when she noticed she was taking too long. A curse escaped from her mouth when she saw the other woman standing next to Santana, her friend's face was pure anger, and the tall blonde could tell Santana was about to explode. She got up from her chair, but Quinn asked her if something was wrong.

"It's Michelle… Santana's ex…" she explained at the confused girl. "That bitch must be bothering her because Santana looked very pissed off… I'll go with her" Brittany was about to walk in their direction, when Quinn's hand took her by the arm.

"Wait, Britt let me. ok?" the blonde saw the determination in Quinn's eyes and she just nodded going back to the table.

"oh Santana don't tell me she's your little girlfriend" Michelle asked with false curiosity.

Santana was about to answer when she felt to hands holding her by the waist. Quinn gave her a soft peck on the lips and for a moment Santana thought everything was an extremely bizarre dream.

"Honey what it's taking you so long?" Quinn asked Santana ignoring Michelle completely. The blonde only prayed Santana would play along with her.

Santana went back to reality, Quinn was still holding her and Michelle's "what's going on here" face was priceless. The Latina smiled sweetly to Quinn putting a lock of hair behind Quinn's ear. Suddenly she wasn't angry anymore.

Michelle cleared her throat and Quinn turned her head to face her with a completely sweet (and completely false, Santana could tell) smile.

"hey I'm Quinn…Santana's wife" she stated looking at Michelle intently.

Michelle's face broke into a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"Really?... I never saw you as a wife material Santana" she said with poison looking at Santana, but Quinn smile grew bigger.

" well I can assure you…she is" Quinn looked at Santana, who was smiling. She couldn't believe Quinn was doing this. She was about to go all Lima Heights over Michele and then Quinn had pissed off the girl with just a few words. That was even better that punch on the face.

Quinn leaned over to give Santana another soft peck on the lips, but the contact lingered, she opened her mouth to capture Santana's lower lip. The kiss grew deeper as Santana's tongue traced Quinn's lip softly.

Michelle found herself without anything else to say. She cleared her throat interrupting the girl's kiss. " well, like I said it was good to see you Santana… it was… nice to meet you Quinn… and take care of her… you know people always get attracted to married women… and suddenly she looks way hotter" she finished looking at Santana shamelessly with desire in her eyes.

Quinn gave Michelle a deathly glare "don't worry, I will." And with that they took their drinks an walked back at the table.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they get to the house it was pass three in the morning. After their little encounter with Michelle the night had gone pretty well, although Santana didn't ended up as drunk as she wanted, she had a lot of fun.

They were at the bed when Santana thanked Quinn for what she had done, helping Santana (so to speak) with Michelle.

"You didn't had to" Santana said gratefully "although it her face was priceless" she added happily.

Quinn tried to smile but the fact was that every time she thought about Michelle she felt a punch in her stomach.

"don't worry.. I wanted to… besides I enjoyed" Quinn said quietly.

Santana wasn't sure what was the blond referring to_. "Is she talking about the kiss... of course not idiot… she's talking about making Michelle angry"_

"Well, thanks again princess… good night"

Quinn rolled over to hug Santana, not waiting for the girl to be asleep to do it as always. Tonight she just wanted to feel like it was her Santana.

I hope you liked it and remember any comments would be very welcomed. :D


	7. in sickness and in health

"I'm home" Santana closed the door behind her walking to the kitchen to the kitchen looking for Quinn.

"Hey Santana..." once she walked into the kitchen, she was enveloped into a tight hug.

"hey Britt Britt, what are you doing here?… hi hobbit" she asked Brittany with a smile, and greeted Rachel the most polite way she could. It's not that she doesn't like Rachel; but calling people names it's something she can't help.

"Santana" both, Quinn and Brittany said at the same time looking at the girl seriously, asking her to be nice. The brunette just smiled innocently.

"What? It's not like I'm saying that at her back right?" she tried to argue. The three girls just rolled her eyes. Rachel smiled at Santana, because she was not upset. She knew Santana a little bit more now, and well… that was a Santana thing, so it didn't really bother her.

"We were just hanging out after our dancing class… and we decide to visit." Rachel explained as Santana sit on a chair in front of her.

"Besides, Quinn here makes the best hot chocolate ever." Brittany took a sip from her steaming cup, closing her eyes with pleasure. Quinn laughed a little with the compliment, before she asked them to help her to set the table.

After diner, they decided to watch a movie.

"uuh…this one" said the taller blonde one she picked a movie from the shelf. "I can't believe you just have two horror movies." The brunette looked at her friend trilled, but the blonde smiled sweetly. "don't worry, I didn't chose any of those… I know you don't like them..." she showed the Latina her choice.

They watched the movie in silence. Once it was finished Rachel and Brittany decided to leave.

"Hey… it's almost Valentine's Day and I was thinking that maybe we could go out and celebrate, I mean, it will be just the four of us… Blaine and Kurt are going on a date and I think puck has a Date too." Rachel offered, they were at the door putting on their coats.

Quinn glanced at Santana quickly. She wasn't sure what would the Latina respond, and it was not like she expected her to somehow have something planed for that day.

"Sorry Berry but my parents kind of expect us to have dinner with them … maybe we can go out on Saturday" Santana explained Rachel who just nodded in response.

"Sounds great, and we'll all gonna be available." Rachel said with excitement.

They said good bye to their friends and jumped into Brittany's car.

"Well… seems like it's going to be just you and me on Valentine's Day" Rachel told the blonde as she looked distracted out of the window.

"I'm sorry Rachel but I already have plans." Brittany answered with a sad smile on her lips. Rachel's face became a confused frown.

"wha… with who?" she asked. Was she angry? Brittany asked to herself.

The serious and slightly sheepishly face in the blonde face broke into a big diverted smile.

"I'm kidding" she answered laughing, before Rachel snapped her arm "hey…" she complained still smiling. Rachel was pissed off; she crossed her arms on her chest, looking away from the blonde. "Rachel, are you jealous?" she asked a moment later noticing the very upset pout in the Brunette face.

"Of course I'm not…" Rachel responded almost offended. "I just didn't wanna spent my valentine's Day alone"

"Well, you won't … because I'll be your date" the blonde offered with a big smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I didn't know we were having dinner with your parents on Valentine's Day." Quinn said casually. They were in their room. She had actually starting calling it hers too. Santana was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"We are not" she told Quinn once she was out of the bathroom. "I just told Frodo that because; hanging out with her on valentine's day it's definitively not how I want to spend my day" Santana explained, getting into bed. Quinn looked at her expectantly; this had certainly opened her curiosity.

"And how are planning to spent it?" she insisted once she noticed the brunette wasn't gonna share so easily.

The Latina shrugged. "dunno… I was thinking dinner at some restaurant" she explained, looking at the wall.

Quinn felt her heart sink inside her chest. She had never ever imagined Santana could possibly have plans for Valentine's Day. That was certainly shocking. Not that she could actually said something to Santana, because they were noting, and she had no rights. Quinn turned her face to look at Santana; the brunette was still with her eyes on the wall. Her heart aching as the brunette silently confirmed her suppositions.

Santana turned her face slowly meeting Quinn's eyes; there was something in the blonde's expression that made her feel even more nervous. She looked sad?. "of course if you have another plans well I guess I'll just…" Santana burst out. She hadn't even invited Quinn to go on a date with her, well not that it was an actual date, of course not, they were just friends having diner on valentine's day, maybe a good bottle of wine, and walking around central park. But that was not a date.

"what?..." Quinn asked surprised.

"_damn… I know this was a bad idea" _thought Santana looking at the surprised blonde.

Wildly open eyes closed as Quinn tried to form a coherent sentence. It was hard to talk when you have to calm your feelings. "You are asking me to have dinner with you?..." she looked at the brunette, that was avoiding her eyes. Happiness filled her chest when she realized, Santana was indeed planning to spend her night with her. She decided to free the brunette for her pain. She knew this was somehow hard for Santana; the girl was cocky, so Quinn understood why she looked so uncomfortable. "I would love to…"

Santana smiled, and then chilled out before turning around to see Quinn. "Umm what would you like to?" she asked at the blonde, who seemed a lot more relaxed, even happy with the idea.

"Do you like Thai food?" Quinn asked with a big smile on her face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0

The place was definitively not what Santana was expecting, she thought she would have to sit on the floor and a lot of pictures of that Buda guy on the walls. But Planet Thailand was nice and for sure a lot different than what she had pictured in her head. And Quinn was breathtaking, the blonde had chose to wear a black dress and her hair was up changing her usual sweet and innocent look into a more mature and if it was possible more beautiful one. Santana had to use a lot of her will to stop herself to go all Lima Heights over some jackass that was looking at the blonde nonstop.

The brunette found even more surprising the fact that the food was actually really good. Quinn ordered for her, after noticing Santana's effort to find something eatable in the menu.

They enjoyed the food, and a mulled wine that Quinn had insisted Santana to try. They were having a very pleasant night, before Santana rolled her eyes noticing that after half an hour that creepy guy from the bar was still looking at them.

"maldito imbesil" she murmured.

Quinn noticed the curse, or what she supposed was a curse due to Santana's tone and the annoyance in the brunette's eyes. "What is it?" she asked. Santana took another sip from her glass; she said "nothing" because she didn't want to annoy Quinn telling her about that stupid guy.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, letting Santana know that she wasn't fooling anybody.

"Just an asshole at the bar had been looking over here the whole night." She explained annoyance in her voice.

"Well you can't blame him… because I have to say, you're killing it in that dress" Quinn didn't know if it was the wine that had gave the nerve, but she had already said it… besides it was true. Santana was beautiful as usual, with that red dress that hugged every single curve of her body.

Santana found herself blushing at Quinn's compliment. Well screw that creepy man, since when she bothered about people appreciating her? She wasn't gonna star now right?.

They finished their dinner, and Santana paid the check. They went to central park and walked for a little bit before the cold wind made them want to get some place warm.

It was past midnight when they got home. Quinn went to her room to change her dress. She joined Santana in their room a few minutes later and the brunette was ready to bed. Quinn thanked her for the night, and the dinner before wishing her good nights.

-0-0-0-0-

Santana woke up at the feeling of a shaking Quinn beside her. The brunette looked around and the room was still very dark, she reached her phone and checked the hour. It was nearly four in the morning. She turned on the lamp beside their bed, to not wake up Quinn. She looked at the blonde, but instead of the usual peaceful expression Quinn had when she's sleeping, she had a frown of pain on her face, a slightly layer of sweat covering her forehead, and she was trembling.

Santana thought that maybe the blonde was having a nightmare, but when she gently touched her shoulder to wake her up, the girls was burning.

"Quinn… Quinn wake up" she called but there was no response from Quinn. "Shit…Quinn honey wake up, come on you're sick, we need to take you to the hospital." Quinn mumbled something opening her eyes just a little bit, to close them again; grabbing on Santana' shirt with one hand.

Santana took her cell phone and dialed Kitty's number; she waited a few seconds before her assistant answered on, with a sleepy voice.

"Santana?" she asked confused by sleep, looking at her boss name on the screen.

"Kitty I'm sorry to wake you up, but I need you to send a doctor to my house ok…" she hurriedly told her.

"Sure, sure... everything ok?" this information seemed to wake her up immediately, and she started to move from the bed.

"Yeah, I mean… Quinn is burning; she has a high fever… please hurry up with the doctor ok? She said before hanging up the phone.

Fifteen minutes later, the doctor called at the door. Santana removed Quinn's hand smoothly from her, and hurried down stairs.

The doctor, a short, chubby man, followed the Latina to the bedroom. He took of the sheets and begun exanimate Quinn. After a couple of minutes, that seemed a lot more to Santana, he looked inside his briefcase. He pulled out a syringe and a little bottle.

"Seems to me like she had food poisoning… her belly is a little rigid but that is normal because the food is not being properly digested… I'm gonna give her some antibiotics, to calm the fever, and I'm gonna take blood sample to make some tests… just to be sure." He smiled kindly at Santana, injecting Quinn in the arm. "Some cold compresses may help too".

Ten minutes later the doctor was leaving the house, he told Santana that he would be back in a few hours with the tests results, and that Quinn's fever must be down in a couple of hours.

Santana went back to the bedroom, Quinn looked a bit calmer, but the fever was still high. The brunette took a clean little towel from the bathroom and a bowl of water. She sat next to Quinn and began to wiping the sweat of her face. She didn't went back to sleep, she spent the next two hours watching Quinn, and applying compresses.

As the doctor said the fever went down, leaving Quinn with a soft blush on her cheeks. Santana stepped out of the bed, phone in hand.

"hey Papi, I just wanted to tell you that I won't go to work today… no I'm fine, it's just that Quinn got sick and…" she was almost whispering to not disturb the sleeping blonde "no Papi she's better now, the doctor was here like two hour ago, and the fever just went down, but I don't wanna leaver alone in the house..." she turned around looking at Quinn, her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Quinn, she had been so worry. "Yeah, thanks Papi… I'll call Kitty and she'll give you the doc…" her father cut her of telling her that she didn't had to worry about that and that the important thing was that Quinn was better. "Ok… I'll call you later... bye"

"Santana…" Quinn was opening her eyes lazily, moving a hand across the empty space where Santana was just a moment before. The brunette went back to the bed, and the moment she got close to Quinn, the blonde grabbed her snuggling even closer. "I'm tired" Quinn said sleepily into Santana's neck.

Santana caressed the blonde hair with her hand, kissing Quinn's forehead. "I know you are princess…" Quinn was more asleep than awake. She mumbled something Santana couldn't understand. "Quinn…" she called the girl softly, getting a soft "uhum" in response. "No more Thai food ok?" but there was no answer after that.

-0-0-0-

It was nine o' clock when he doctor came back to the house with Quinn's results. Santana was already dressed but she looked tired, and she was. The doctor checked on Quinn, satisfied to see that the antibiotics had worked. Quinn woke up lazily, and the doctor greeted her with a kind smile.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better… I'm just gonna give you some pills for the infection, you need to drink lots of fluids and rest and you'll feel like new by tomorrow." The doctor explained handing the pills to Santana.

Quinn looked confused. She looked at the doctor, and then at Santana.

"What happened?... what time is it?... and why didn't you go to work?" Quinn asked trying to get out from the bed, but feeling dizzy and laying down again. "Damn. My head hurts."

Santana sat in the bed next to her and explained everything to her. The doctor also explained that she was probably dehydrated, and that's why she had a headache.

The brunette walked the doctor outside the house, and went back to the room. They spent the morning watching TV, or at least Santana, because Quinn fell asleep quickly and only woke up for brief periods of time. Jane made her some Tea, and her very special soup for these kinds of situations. Quinn didn't eat a single thing until six p.m.

Santana left the room for a moment to dismiss Jane, she thanked the older woman for the food (it had been a while since she cooked for Santana, since Quinn had got home.) and for the attentions to Quinn.

"I been waiting a long to see you like this you know…" Jane told her with a smile on her face, Santana frowned, not really getting what Jane meant. "All caring and sweet… this is who you are under that bitchy attitude" Santana smiled, rolling her eyes. "Now I better go, it's late."

Santana went back to the bedroom to found the bed empty. "Quinn" she called but there was no response. She walked out of the room, heading to the guest's room.

"Quinn?..." she called again, and after a moment Quinn went out of the bathroom, she freshly showered. "What are you doing?... you should be in bed" Santana asked the blonde, who just stared at her.

"I know, but I felt like I needed a shower, my pajama top was stinky for all the sweat from last night, I felt dirty." She explained easily as she walked to the dressing table where a folder with papers was.

"Well… now that you took your shower you can go back to bed." Santana said gesturing her way out of the room.

"yeah I just wanna check this document, I haven't…" she didn't finished the sentence when a strong arms lifted her from the floor. Santana was holding her in a "just-married" way and Quinn instinctively put her hands around the latina's neck. "What are you doing…Santana put me down!"

"the doctor said you need to rest, and honestly Quinn you still look like you were hit by a truck, so stop being so stubborn and get into bed" Santana said, depositing her gently in the bed.

Quinn felt her heart skipped a beat at Santana's words; the brunette was really caring about her. As she the Latina leaned down on the bed to leave Quinn, they looked intently in the eyes.

"I was really worried for you last night" Santana mumbled, not pulling back from Quinn. They were really close. Quinn noticed the circles behind the beautiful eyes and moved a hand to caress Santana's cheek.

Quinn's heart started to beat like crazy, she looked at Santana's lips, a sudden urge to kiss her rose inside her and it was like if her heart would explode if she didn't do it.

She moved slowly closing de distance between them. At first she just rested her lips over Santana's, pulling back a little when the other girl didn't move. "_Maybe it was too much"_, she thought. But when she looked at Santana, the brunette still had her eyes closed. Quinn pulled Santana down to kiss her again, soft lips moved against hers and it felt amazing, not just the kiss, although Santana was some kind of kissing master. But the fact that this time there was no soppy excuse, it was not acted, and she didn't had to pretend it hadn't happened.

Santana pulled back slowly, looking for a more comfortable position, she lay next to Quinn, smiling shyly.

"That was… wow" she told the blonde with a smile.

Quinn nodded, "I know" she said before pulling Santana closer for another kiss. Santana caressed the soft blonde hair, as her lips melted with Quinn's. There was no rush; they kissed countless times for a long time, before both girls fell asleep. After all they were both tired.

hey guys i hope you liked it... and thanks for your reviews, they made my day.

:D


	8. brithday

The Latina woke up slowly, with a smile on her face; she could still feel the warm of Quinn lips on her own. She moved slowly to be able to see Quinn's sleeping figure resting on her side. She took her time to appreciate Quinn's beauty. She traced the blonde's jaw, her little nose and her lips without touching her. Quinn buried her face a little bit more on Santana's stomach.

"Staring at people is rude you know?" Quinn asked; eyes still closed. The blonde's smile grew bigger, as she snuggled closer to Santana.

Santana kissed Quinn's forehead gently. "And pretending to be asleep isn't?... I don't want to bother you but I have to get to work." She said reluctantly. Quinn growled slightly, releasing Santana from her embrace. Santana sat in the edge of the bed, before leaning again to kiss th blonde on the lips. Quinn moved her arms to Santana's neck, lingering the kiss. They enjoyed it for a few minutes before the brunette pulled back again.

"I better move or I'm gonna be late." Quinn nodded and rolled on the bed. She stared at the ceiling with a goofy smile on her face. This was new, she thought. And exciting, and confusing. What were she and Santana now? Like girlfriends?, well that was actually weird because they were already married but they were just on the first level now. Except of course, for the fact that they were already living together.

She thought about that for a few minutes while the soft voice of Santana could be heard from the bathroom. The Brunette was in such a good mood. It had been a while, she thought, since she hadn't felt this happy. Although she knew this was also dangerous. Santana knew that she liked Quinn, and the blonde seemed to like her too, and they had kissed, and it had been awesome. But there was again that freaking question in her head. "_What does that mean?"_

She went out of the bathroom and the bed was empty. Quinn was already making breakfast, when Santana joined her in the kitchen; there was bacon pancakes and orange juice waiting for her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Here's the budget from TTW for the renovation contract, they want to discuss a few terms before the meeting of Monday and they said they would sent the copy of the last contract with the things they want to change to your email." Kitty handed the documents to her boss informing about the things she had missed the day before.

Santana took the folder, placing it with some others that she had to sign too. "Thanks Kitty" The blonde nodded and she took the words as her clue to get back to her own desk. "Kitty…" Santana said when she noticed the girl was leaving. "I wanna thank you… and said Sorry for bothering you in the middle of the night…Thank you again" Santana said with a smile. Kitty nodded, a little surprised by her boss' compliment. A sympathetic smile appeared in the blonde's face, she knew Santana was tough, but that deep inside she was a nice and caring person.

"No problem boss… I hope Quinn's feeling better." The blonde answered politely.

"yeah… she is a lot better… umm it was just a high fever" a sweet smile popped on the brunette lips at the name of the other blonde. _"What would she be doing now?" _she found herself wondering, I guess I could call her, after all she was still weak, and the medicines, what if she had forgotten about them?.

Kitty made her way out, watching Santana lost in thought. Something really good must had happened thought the blonde because the Latina was in a really good mood.

Santana dialed Quinn's number, after a few seconds she listened the silky voice of her wife.

"Santana? …something wrong?" Quinn asked a little bit confused, Santana hardly ever called her when she was at work, but it was nice to hear the brunette voice, and Quinn found herself smiling.

Santana cleared her thought, she was feeling a little embarrassed for not being able to hold a few more hours without checking on Quinn. "_Damn Lopez! You're acting like a stupid high school girl" _"hi… I just wanna make sure that you took your pill… and that you've eaten something." God that was pathetic.

Quinn could notice the hint of embarrassment on Santana's voice. It was so sweet that the brunette cared so much about her. "I did… and I ate Jane's super special soup for sore tummies" she added a slightly childish tone at her response, trying to slight the mood.

Santana laughed a little. Quinn was just so cute she thought. She found herself wanting to be at home, with the blonde, watching a movie, holding her in her arms, kissing her… God she was craving for another kiss from the blonde and it had been merely a few hours since she had left the house.

Quinn laughed too "I was actually wondering what you've been doing…" she added shyly. It was funny because she wasn't sure how to behave with this whole new thing with Santana. She didn't want to act like a fool, but somehow she could not help it.

"well… we're getting ready because apparently there would be new companies signing with us and the old ones are gonna extent or renew the contracts, so we need a lot of documentation ready." She explained, reaching a folder with her free hand.

"ok umm bring something home and I'll help… I won't take a no for an answer ok" Quinn said smiling.

all Santana could do was agreed with the blonde "but just because you are sick…" she added trying to justified herself.

They hang up, and Santana missed the blonde's voice immediately. This was weird, and silly, it make her feel a little stupid for act that way, but it also made her feel nice and warm, and happy, very happy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"hey guys…" Rachel greeted enthusiastically as the rest of her friends reached the table. Scandals was one of Blaine and Santana's favorite places, it was obviously a gay club but there was also a lot of straight people who liked it too.

They chatted for little, Quinn explained at Brittany that Sam had to work that night and that was why he wouldn't join them. Puckerman introduced a girl, a cute petite blonde that was his date for the night. After a few minutes Santana asked Quinn if she wanted something from the bar, but Quinn declined the offer because she was still with the medicines the doctor had gave her. Santana nodded leaning unconsciously to kiss the blonde, before realizing everybody was there. She was for sure not embarrassed of kissing Quinn in front of their friends but she didn't want to make the other girl uncomfortable, or push her into something that maybe she wasn't ready yet.

She stood up from her chair; a soft grip made her turn around before she left the table, Quinn pulled her closer gently, kissing her on the lips, Santana smiled before breaking the contact with the blonde, and heading to the bar.

Everybody else tried to ignore the kiss and act normal, Kurt only raised an eyebrow with a diverted smirk on his face, Brittany was notoriously happy for her friends, and only smiled. Rachel on the other hand flew to the chair next to Quinn with a frown on her face that was almost comical.

"Excuse me Quinn but what just happened?..." she asked, Quinn smile become a laughter at the petite brunette expression. "I thought you said that she wasn't interested" she added whispering close to the blonde's ear.

"I… I don't know Rachel it just happened; please don't ask me to explain it because…. I'm not even sure if I can explain it to myself… I just know that… I like things the way they are now" she finished glancing at the spot the tanned girl was.

Rachel nodded and looked at the direction her friend was looking, before smiling back at Quinn "well… you look happy… and that's all it matters to me… I'm happy for you Quinn."

Santana went back to the table, drink in hand. Time passed and they were having fun. Santana asked Quinn if she wanted to dance and said yes.

"I suppose she asked you about the kiss" Santana asked Quinn as they danced on the floor. Quinn smiled, moving closer to Santana.

"Yeah, she did… she said that she's happy for me" she turned around her back to Santana as she moved with the sound of the music. Santana moved her hand to the blonde's waist. Quinn felt her body getting warmer the contact with the brunette. The movements slowed as Santana pulled her even closer to her own body. A shiver ran down Quinn's spine as she felt Santana's breathe on her neck, the brunette turned her again, tanned hands still on the other girl's waist. They were slow dancing, before Santana pulled Quinn into a kiss. The blonde traced Santana's lower lip with her tongue, asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

The rest of the guys looked astonished at them from the table.

"Freaking hot" said Puck, he was not even blinking for a second.

"Gross Puckerman… they are our friends remember" Brittany tried to scold him but the boy only shrugged.

"it doesn't make it any less sexy" he said, before drinking his beer. Rachel and Brittany only rolled her eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been two weeks since their night out. Quinn was almost finishing dinner when Santana stepped into the kitchen.

"God I love Fridays… what are you cooking" Santana approached Quinn hugging her from behind and kissing her on the cheek.

"Have anyone tell you that you are very distracting?" Quinn said turning around to face the brunette, sliding a hand to Santana's hair, and pulling a lock of hair behind her ear.

Santana frowned a little before answering. "I've been called a lot of things… some worst than others… Bitch mostly…. But never distracting…" she said smirking.

Quinn shook her head and smiled before capturing Santana into a kiss. An almost inaudible moan escaped the blonde's lips. She pulled back pushing Santana a little. "Go change… dinner it's almost ready." Santana walked out of the kitchen as Quinn watched her leaving. She took a deep breath; this was something she did every time she kissed Santana. It was hard to explain, but the brunette always left her with some kind of hunger inside her. Like she could never got tired of those soft lips, or the soft of her tanned skin, she wanted to feel the warm of Santana's skin under her hands so badly. "_you wouldn't even know what to do with all that Quinn" _it was such a frustrating feeling, but the more that she thought about it, the more she got scared. She knew they were, at some point get into the next level. But, what if she was not good at it?. What if the brunette thought she was dreadful? What if she ruined everything?

She thought about her first time with Finn. That has been, kind of awkward, to say something. Both had been, inexpert, and yes, he had been nice and gentle, but it was her first time, and like the second one for him, there was no need for the act to be all about pleasure.

This time was different, Santana was… Well, an expert. And obviously she was used to… well not some scared, inexperienced girl.

"A penny for your thoughts " Santana pulled her out of her thoughts. The girl was on the kitchen again already changed.

"Umm nothing, just silly things" she said casual; Santana smiled and helped her to set the table.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"A grey goose martini for Rachel and another sex on the beach for Brittany." Sam handed the drinks from behind the bar. He had invited them to the karaoke night at the bar where he worked, and the girls used the occasion to celebrate Rachel's new roll on a upcoming Broadway play, and Santana's Promotion from a mayor account.

" ok, if I may, I would like to toast for our two girls here… we're really happy and proud for you so Don't screw it" Kurt raised her glass and they all joined him laughing at his last comment. " by the way… Vogue is doing a charity ball in a month… I'm telling you know because I want you to go and I won't accept any excuses… you have to look amazing, so I'm giving you enough time to find something nice to wear" he finished giving them a serious glare.

"so I imagine you have picked a nice dress already" Santana mocked him. Quinn pecked her in the lips whispering a "be nice" but the brunette only smiled.

"Not yet… but I have already started looking for the perfect outfit" he said not bothering at all at Santana's comment.

"I'm pretty sure you would look incredibly handsome" Blaine complimented him, locking his eyes with the other boy. Kurt blushed a little before taking another sip from his drink.

"are you guys already, like boyfriends or something?" Santana asked looking curiously at both of them.

"what… no, I mean, we are still knowing each other" Blaine answered quickly and nervously. Kurt seemed a bit disappointed with the taller boy's answer but decided to say nothing else.

A few hours later both boys were on the stage singing a song. Santana was on the bar ordering another drink.

"The clientele seems to be improving" she told Sam as the blonde boy mixed the liquor of her drinks.

"Yeah… which is good because that means more tips" he smiled. "You guys are going to the barbeque on my uncle Russell this weekend right?" he asked at Santana

"yeah, I'm kind of nervous…" Santana answered shyly.

"don't worry, they really like you, I can tell… besides I'm pretty sure they would just discuss about the plans for Quinn's birthday" he shrugged before giving the drinks to Santana.

"Quinn's birthday?" she opened her eyes widely in shock. How it was possible that she didn't know about Quinn's birthday.

"yeah… dude her Birthday it's in two weeks" he added looking at the shocked expression on Santana's face.

This was truly a problem, she didn't have a gift, and God she didn't even had a plan. She obviously had to do something special because for God's sake Quinn deserved it.

Kurt went to the bar next to Santana ordering a bottle of water. A tall and robust guy stood next to him looking at Kurt with disgust.

"Excuse me could you handed me the…"

Kurt didn't even finished the sentence when the tall guy rudely cut him "don't talk to me fucking homo"

The shorter boy was taken by surprise at the incredibly despicable gesture.

"How did you just call him?" Santana had a very angry expression on her face; she crossed her arms on her chest looking at the guy defiantly.

"This is not with you hot stuff" he added in a flirting tone.

Santana's disgusted look appeared quickly on her face, an annoyed smirk popped up as she walked a little closer to the big jackass. "He is my friend… and your fucking homophobic ways to call him are my business too"

"Santana it's ok… forget about him" Kurt tried to shake the incident out, but Santana stopped him.

"No Kurt he needs to apologize" she stated in a deathly serious voice.

The guy burst out in laughing, Blaine joined them, looking between the tall guy and Santana, then at Kurt.

"you must be some dike right, otherwise why would a hot girl like you surrounded by fags?" she answered looking at Blaine and Kurt with disgust.

"ok, that was rude man, I suggest that you apologize to the lad…" Blaine tried to fix the things politely, but when he put her hand on the tall guy's shoulder she got crazy and pushed him away, punching him on the face.

Santana jumped over the guy, going all Lima heights over him, but he was stronger than her, and taller, and he just pushed her, making her fall to the floor. Sam came from nowhere and punched the guy on his face, falling both to the ground, the other guy rolled over Sam placing himself on top and hitting him hardly on his face.

"hijo de puta" Santana cursed and she stood up from the floor. She kicked the guy on the ribs, making him rid of Sam.

Blaine stood up helping Sam, Blaine's lip was bleeding, and Sam eye was getting black.

"what the hell is going on here…" the owner came from the back of the bar really annoyed. "Sam what the hell did you do?" he screamed at the boy as the taller client stood from the floor.

"he was the one who started… he insulted my friend, and then punched my other friend" Santana tried to explain angrily.

"what I can see is that you fought with a client… I don't care who started, you should have stopped it without hitting anyone… I'm sorry Sam but you no longer work in this place."

The older man walked to behind the bar again. Sam looked sad, and her eye was really dark by now "what a jackass" said Santana, her arm was aching, and her cheek too. She hasn't even noticed the other girls were already by their side.

Quinn cupped the brunette face on her hands with a worried expression. "Are you ok?... are you guys ok?... my God Sam you eye" she said even more worried.

Brittany had taken some ice from the bucket on the table and was gently pressing it on Sam's eye.

"I'm so sorry guys this was my fault" Kurt apologized

"don't even dare to said that lady lips… that cretin didn't have the right to call you that" Santana said not accepting his guilt.

"Santana Is right… if he's not okay with gay people maybe he shouldn't go out with normal people." Blaine told him to cheer him up as they walked out of the bar. "Besides nobody insult my boyfriend and just walks away just like that" he added looking at Kurt's eyes. Kurt felt his heart melt and kissed Blaine tenderly to not hurt his lip even more.

"Except for my of course" Santana added, and they all laughed. "Well now that Sam´s shift it's over maybe we can go to some other place, it still early… besides we need more Alcohol to numb our bodies… right guys?" Blaine and Sam nodded and they headed to another place.

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was Sunday, and the day was really good considering it was March and the weather was still a bit cold. The Fabray Family was sat on a table on the backyard, hearing Sam's version of the incident at the bar.

"I can't believe they fired you for helping your friends" Quinn's mother shook her head in disapproval.

"I'll find something else… I was planning to quit anyway." He added casually taking a bite from his hamburger.

Santana looked at Quinn furtively for a second, it had been really hard for her to stay away (so to speak) from the blonde. Quinn cached Santana's eyes smiling sweetly.

"I'm gonna get the pay from the oven mom…" Quinn stood from her chair, gesturing back at the kitchen. Her mother nodded, and then the blonde turned to see Santana. "Would you help me with the dishes" she said with a tone that was more an invitation than a request.

"oh.. Yeah, of course" Santana excused herself, and followed Quinn to the kitchen.

The three Fabrays in the table looked at each other. Everybody seemed to have notice the intention behind Quinn's words but, how they were suppose to react? after The smugly smirk on Fanny's face disappeared when her mother cleared her throat.

"Maybe I should go and help them…" Mrs. Fabray put her napkin on the table, ready to go to the kitchen.

"mom it's just an apple pay and some dishes… they be fine… besides, they are married, I'm pretty sure they won't do anything bad." Fanny interjected her mother before she could leave the table. Judy nodded, and a nervous smile appeared on her face. Sam was unaware of the situation as he enjoyed his meal. Russell glanced at the door where the two of them had disappeared and took a deep breath but remained silent.

"Are you ok?" Quinn grabbed the slightly shorter brunette in her arms giving her a quick peek on the lips.

"sure… just anxious" Santana shrugged "I've been wanting to kiss you the whole afternoon" she added leaning unconsciously closer to Quinn's mouth. The only thing that stopped her from kiss the blonde right there was the fact that someone could just walk in any minute and she didn't want Mrs. Fabray to have a heart attack or something for watching her little girl making out with another girl… even thought that girl was her wife.

Quinn laughed and kissed Santana. Apparently the blonde cared less about her parents than the brunette did. Santana pulled away quickly breaking the kiss. Quinn pouted and then laughed again at Santana's comical expression. "You're so cute when you're freaking out" she rid of from Santana, walking to the stove and globing her hand to take out the pay.

"Well excuse me in I don't want to be quick out from your parents house" she explained in self defense.

"Santana they'll find out sooner or later…now come on before this gets cold" Santana smiled, following Quinn outside the house again; somehow the fact that Quinn wanted her parents to know that their relationship was… progressing, made her really happy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Quinn, happy birthday to you" they all sang as Quinn blew the candles of the cake.

Everyone hugged the blonde tightly, and gave her presents. She was really happy, she had told Santana, and her parents that she didn't want anything for her birthday but to have dinner with them. This was something like that, but except for the fact that the rest of her friends were there.

The rest of the people were chatting enthusiastically, Santana approached the birthday girl and handed her a small box. Quinn opened the box looking at Santana sweetly before adding a "you didn't have to"

A nice bracelet was pulled out as the blonde eyes grew bigger. It was really pretty and a little golden heart was hanging on it. Mostly it looked expensive.

"Your sister helped me to choose it" Santana commented shrugging a little.

"it's beautiful Santana… I…. you didn't have to…" Quinn hugged Santana to kiss her softly on the lips. The brunette melted in the delicate kiss forgetting about the people around.

They watched them kissing. For Rachel, Sam, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine and Puck it was something normal, but Mr. and Mrs. Fabray seemed really surprised with the picture in front of them. Rosario smiled happily and Carlos did his best to hide the smile of his face, in sympathy with Russell, after all he had already been there, and watching your baby girl kissing another girl is not easy at the beginning.

The kiss wasn't passionate, nor lasted long. So when they pulled apart everybody tried to mind in their own business.

"Quinn, honey let me help you with the cake…"

Quinn felt her face warmer as she heard her mother's voice behind her. She turned around and saw her father; Mr. Fabray was doing his best hide his surprise while he talked to Carlos.

"mom I…" the blonde started nervously, but her mother cut her off.

"Honey, it's ok, w… we understand…"Judy stated looking intently into know help me with this" Quinn nodded at her mother and smiled, feeling relief, this birthday couldn't be any better.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Everybody was gone by midnight, Brittany and Rachel had been the last leaving, and they helped them to clean up a little.

Once they were alone, Santana hugged Quinn again. "I… I would like to give you your actual gift…" she took her by the hand and headed to the Studio.

Quinn looked at Santana confused. "But you already gave me my gift" Santana open a drawer of her desk.

"well this is something more… personal… umm I… here it's for you" she gave Quinn a middle size box and went to the piano when the blonde started to open it.

"Santana… this is… to much…" blonde was holding a camera in her hands. "this is a classic…" she found herself speechless.

"it's a Pony 828… umm the man from the store said that you would do wonders with it" she smiled proudly at Quinn. The brunette had decided to buy the camera after she saw the pictures from Christmas and New Year's Eve. "and …" she started playing the piano, soft music echoed in the room, Quinn stood there staring at the brunette, Santana looked even more petite sitting in front of the big instrument.

You've been on my mind,  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time,  
Just thinking of your face,  
God only knows why it's taken me so long to let my doubts go,  
You're the only one that I want,

I don't know why I'm scared,  
I've been here before,  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try,  
To forget your past and simply be mine,

Quinn felt herself overwhelmed with happiness. This was just too perfect.

I don't know why I'm scared,  
'Cause I've been here before,  
Every feeling, every word,  
I've imagined it all,  
You'll never know if you never try,  
To forget your past and simply be mine,

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only,  
I promise I'm worth it, mmm,  
To hold in your arms,  
So come on and give me a chance,  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile,  
Until the end starts,

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart,  
Nobody's perfect,  
Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's perfect,  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart),  
Trust me I've learned it,  
Nobody's perfect.

Santana ended the song, and walked towards Quinn, who was just there silent. Once the brunette was in front of her, Quinn threw her arms around her neck, kissing her deeply, surprising the other girl.

"So you like it?..." asked Santana with a hint of sarcasms in her voice.

Quinn took the brunette by the hand, and pulled her out of the studio to her bedroom. Once they were there she put her present on the table next to the bed. She turned around to face a confused Santana. She kissed her again, this time with no intention to control that hunger that rose inside her.

Santana put her hands to Quinn's waist, a soft moan escaped from the blonde's lips. they lay on the bed slowly, without breaking the kiss. Things began to heat up quickly as the tanned hands made their way up, down Quinn's blouse. She pulled away a little, looking at the blonde in the eye, somehow, asking for permission.

Quinn responded pulling Santana into another passionate kiss.

Clothes were off; Santana traced a path of kisses down Quinn's stomach. She wanted to kiss every single corner of that perfect body. "Santana" she heard the blonde calling her name and God! It had never sounded so sexy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning Santana woke up with a big smile on her face. She moved lazily on the bed before found out Quinn was gone. It was ten o'clock. She put on some clothes before going down stairs. Quinn was nowhere to be found. A Cell phone buzzed and Santana took it. It was Quinn's; the blonde probably had forgotten it.

The message on the screen was from Rachel.

"_what's the emergency?... you ok?" _

She put the phone back in the table feeling a cold sensation running down her body. Quinn was freaking out for the night before. It had obviously too much, too soon. Damn she had screwed it all.

Quinn came back a couple of hours later, she saw looked for Santana. The brunette was on the studio reading. For the girl's expression when she saw Quinn there was something going on.

"hey… i…" Quinn felt suddenly nervous.

"Quinn… I want to talk to you" Santana said shyly.

"_Please don't be sorry, please don't regret it" _Quinn prayed in her mind. She nodded to the brunette instead.

"Quinn I'm sorry… last night…I'm sorry."

Quinn felt sad, really sad, she knew that she had been bad last night, but enough for Santana to regret it?

I know I know, you hate me, but everything will work out I promise… although it would take a little before I update another chapter… I have to finish my thesis, so it may take a little more time.

Thanks for your reviews.


	9. emergencias y uno que otro malentendido

_Flashback:_

_Santana kissed the soft skin of Quinn's neck, her hands moved painfully slow, in the blonde's opinion, __down her body. The brunette turned Quinn gently to be able to kiss her back, soft moans escaped from their lips, as Santana's hand made its way on Quinn's thigh placing a hand between her legs._

-0-0-0-0-0

It was really early when Quinn woke up. Last night had been amazing. She looked around to see a very asleep Santana. Quinn's smile left her face when she remembered her participation in act. She felt her chest heavy with embarrassment. She had done nothing. Well she had kissed Santana a lot, and she had enjoyed for the first time the beauty that Santana's body truly was. But she couldn't manage to touch the brunette below the waist. Santana seemed to be ok with it, which only made Quinn feel even guiltier.

She left the bedroom in silence; she needed to talk to Rachel. And she needed to do it soon.

-0-0-0-0-

"I've been calling you like crazy… where's your phone, what's the emergency? Are you ok you look tired?" Rachel asked as she sat on the chair. They were in their usual cafeteria.

Quinn blushed a little, thinking about why she looked tired. "I think I left it at home…" she responded vaguely.

"Ok then… tell me what it is?... I kind of need to tell you something too" Rachel said looking at Quinn expectantly

It wasn't that Quinn didn't wanna hear Rachel's problem, it was just that she really needed to talk before she explode, so she decided to ask about her latter.

"I …SantanaandIhadsex" she said way to fast to the brunette could hear, let along understand what her friend just burst out.

"Wait…" Rachel was trying to make sense with the words in her head; she looked at a much blushed Quinn in front of her and the joined it with the word "sex" that was all she could catch from the sentence. An almost comical expression appeared in her face. "Did you just say that you and Santana had sex?" she asked in a low voice.

Quinn just nodded shyly, but couldn't help the grin forming on her lips.

"oh my god oh my god oh my god, Quinn!..." Rachel excitement was soon vanished as she realized Quinn wasn't as excited as she was, maybe this was not a good thing. "are you ok… I mean how did THAT happened?... did you wanted it to happened?" Rachel asked the last part carefully to not be misunderstood by her friend.

The blonde was looking at her hands resting on the table; she met Rachel's brown orbs and hesitated for a second. Did she want it to happen? Was she sure of what she had done? Of course she wasn't completely sure; after all it had been her first time, with a woman at least. But she didn't regret it, she was deeply convinced that it had been amazing, blow minding and completely awesome. The only thing she regret was, of course, that she wasn't… prepared, she had screwed their first time, and no matter how much she prepare for the next time, Santana would always remember that time as the mediocre attempt of on Quinn Fabray to make love with her.

"I wanted it to happened Rachel…and it was… incredible, well at least for me…" Rachel noticed the bitter in her friend's tone at the last part of the coment.

"I don't get it Quinn what do you mean "at least for you?... you mean Santana didn't want it too?" it was really hard for Rachel to imagine a reality where Santana refused a girl like Quinn due to her record, but hey anything could happen right?

"no I mean she did want it… it was just that… I did NOTHING Rach… NOTHING!" Quinn exploded, realizing then that she was almost screaming, she looked around, but fortunately nobody seemed to care about her or her conversation, back at the table Rachel muted an "O" with her lips, and then tried to form a coherent sentence.

"Quinn I'm pretty sure… you're not the first one who… how can I say this… well froze her first time, besides this whole thing it's new and different for what you're used to, I'm pretty sure Santana would understand"

Quinn relaxed a little at her friend's words, the problem was that she wanted that first time to be fantastic; besides Santana had been with a lot of girls, maybe more than she could even remember, and she had been so nice, and tender, and caring as passionate, and sexy, and… well experienced would be the best word to describe it.

"I just don't want her to regret it Rachel, even though if she does, I guess I wouldn't blame her"

"She won't Quinn, know stop being so pessimistic ok? I don't like you when you are sad," Rachel took Quinn's hand and gave a soft squeeze.

She took a sip from her forgotten cup of coffee. "mmm this is already cold…" the blonde complained. "So, what did you wanted to tell me?" Quinn asked deciding it was time to hear her friend.

"it was… nothing Quinn" the brunette waved a hand in the air dismissing the question "let me get you another cup" and she ran to the barista.

"_that was… well, Rachel" she frowned _

oOoOoOoOoO

Quinn came back a couple of hours later, she saw looked for Santana. The brunette was on the studio reading. For the girl's expression when she saw Quinn there was something going on.

"hey… i…" Quinn felt suddenly nervous.

"Quinn… I want to talk to you" Santana said shyly.

"_Please don't be sorry, please don't regret it"_Quinn prayed in her mind. She nodded to the brunette instead.

"Quinn I'm sorry… last night…I'm sorry."

Quinn felt sad, really sad, she knew that she had been bad last night, but enough for Santana to regret it? She nodded absently

Santana took a few steps close to the blonde, taking a Quinn's hand between her own. "You where obviously not ready… and I didn't want to… well I just wanted to tell you that there is no rush Quinn… I mean, I… I can wait… there's no rush"

Quinn nodded vaguely, "_of course she wants to wait… until I'm someone worth to sleep with" _

"I'm gonna take a shower… mmm" for the first time in a lot of time she was out of words around the brunette.

"sure I… mmm would you like to go out or something?, or we could watch a movie?" Santana asked sheepishly_._

"sure, I'll be right back" and she rushed to her room. Once inside she walked inside the bathroom, looking at the mirror she smiled wryly. "what were you expecting Fabray?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

miscommunication it's something really funny, a whole week had passed and it had been incredible difficult to Santana, she was being incredible careful to not make Quinn uncomfortable when the blonde was around her; but to not touch her to much, or to not look at her body was a not easy. She was starting to get frustrated, but of course that was something she would never show to Quinn, after all, it wasn't the blonde's fault to be so tempting, it wasn't her fault that, all the brunette could think about was repeating that wonderful night they had shared. Meanwhile the blonde was dying in her own way, she noticed Santana acting differently, every time they kiss, the brunette pulled away before the kiss could get any deeper, she was also sure that Santana had stopped to checked her out; this made Quinn particularly Sad, could it be possible that the brunette had lost all interest, sexual attraction, at her now that she knew Quinn wasn't good in bed?.

Kurt's event was around the corner, she decided to occupy her mind in something else, like choosing the right dress, well not just the right dress, it had to be the perfect dress if she wanted Santana to notice her.

oOooOoOoOoOoOoO

"Santana?" Kitty called softly from the door. "your friend Brittany is here" she informed, walking back to her desk when her boss nodded and smiled at her.

"B, hey what are you doing here?" she stood from her chair to hug the tall blonde

" I haven't seen you since Quinn's party and I've missed you…"

Brittany always made Santana feel better, and she had to admit she missed the blonde too. "Sorry B, I've been busy, but hey, what about we have lunch, and we could talk." She offered gladly. Blue eyes sparkled as the blonde beauty nodded in agreement.

They took a taxi and went to a nice restaurant to too far from Santana's office. They talked about the blonde's job, and about her Cat, and about Kurt sleeping with at her place more and more often those days.

"well I hope you don't have to hear our pretty pony, and Lady Hummel screaming when they do the nasty" Santana told the blonde after a few minutes.

"ok San, what's going on? You could have done like a hundred gay jokes about that and that's all you could come up with… and that was lame I have to add" that was definitively something about the blonde Santana couldn't deny, she knew her, and she knew her pretty well.

The Latina took a breath, it was useless to even try to lie to her friend, and besides she had never lied to Britt, and she wasn't gonna star now. "Quinn and I… well we sleep together, and I think she freak out Britt"

"wait, I thought you told me that you already slept together?" the blonde asked a little confused

"I mean we have sex B,"

"oh I get it… why do you think she freak out?, did she tell you so?" Brittany asked and Santana frowned.

"well no, but Britt, she was gone in the morning, and she forgot her cell phone and I… accidentally read a text from Rachel and she said something about an emergency, apparently what happened was THE emergency." She finished her explanation, looking at her friend.

An amused smiled formed on Brittany's face

"what?" Santana asked a little exasperated by her friends reaction

"well, it's ironic… I mean you are the one that always run after sex, and now you're freaking out, because someone left YOU in bed."

It was in fact ironic, Santana had to admit, and maybe it was just about Karma. Damn! Her mother was always telling her Karma could be a bitch.

"give her some time S…"

"that's what I'm trying to do Britt" but it's just so Damn hard" the Latina responded with frustration.

"I guess once you met nirvana, you can go back… so she's good eh?"

"she… she actually… we didn't get to… Well, me." Santana answered trying to use the right words. "but Britt, it was… I had never felt that way before, Quinn is so delicate, and beautiful, sometimes I even feel like she's fragile and yet she's so passionate, I could make love to her all nights, forgetting about me and it will be still the most amazing thing ever…what?" she was daydreaming at some point, talking about her experience with her wife, so when she finished talking, the blonde in front her was wearing a diverted grin

"nothing, just… you do notice how corny that sounds right"

"make fun of me Britt, that's very nice of you" Santana answered, earning a laugh from her friend. "what about you?... are you and Frodo still dancing together? Hasn't she told you anything…?"

"i… Rachel… had been busy lately, and no, she's not taking the classes anymore." the Dancer responded quietly. Santana frowned again, after all the blonde wasn't the only one who could read the other one like an open book.

"Britt, don't tell me that you miss her o something like that"

"she's really nice Santana… oh don't make that face because I know you like her already, you can fool me San"

The brunette smiled at her friend's statement. "damn right Britt Britt, I cant."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Santana, Quinn, you look amazing, I love your dresses" Rachel greeted with a wide smile as she joined the two girls. It was the night of the event, and as their friend had demanded they were all looking stunning. The little Diva looked at the tall blonde beside Santana, her eyes traveled down her body before she could speak again "Brittany you look beautiful"

Santana and Quinn exchanged a glance, as the other two girls forgot about them.

"no Rachel YOU look beautiful…"

Rachel was the one who broke the little bubble around them. "umm where is Kurt?" she asked at Quinn.

The blonde tried to hide the smile on her face and acting the more normal she could.

"he's been busy, he said, he will join us at the table once the auction begins"

"I'm going to the restroom" Brittany said out of nowhere.

Rachel followed the blonde walking away, before turning her attention back to Quinn again "I need a drink… would you go with me to the bar?"

Quinn turned to see Santana who nodded. "go I'll stay here don't worry" the Latina said with a warm smile.

Rachel smiled to and pulled Quinn from the wrist.

Santana stayed there looking at the people around the room. a young boy offered her a glass of wine and she accepted, smiling to herself when the shy boy stole a quick glance down her body.

"So this is what you do when you're not working" Santana turned around as she recognized the soft voice.

"Lauren" she smiled and kissed the woman on the cheek. The tall, beautiful blonde was holding her own glass of wine. "what are you doing here?" she asked; realizing that maybe it wasn't the must polite way to start a conversation"

"a friend invited me, she's a very close friend of Isabelle, and here I am" she said with a grin. " you look stunning by the way, red is definitely your color."

Was she flirting? Santana felt a little coy under Lauren's eyes and a soft blush rose on her cheeks.

"thanks you look really good too"

Quinn couldn't help to look back at Santana, it was inevitable, her eyes seemed to have a mind on their own, and God! That dress wasn't helping at all. All the blonde could think was more beautiful the Latina would look without it. She had to close her eyes to focus before the images of a naked Santana popped in her head. Too late.

Rachel waited as the barman prepared her drink. Quinn knew the singer was talking to her but she could now pay attention at anything that wasn't Santana and that woman beside her who had the guts to look at her with that lust in her eyes.

Brittany joined them, distracting Quinn for a second.

"Who's that?" the blue eyed girl asked looking towards Santana and Lauren.

If jealousy is a green monster, the one inside Quinn would be easily compared with the hulk, and it was trying to get out of the blonde's body.

"I don't know" Quinn managed to respond with the most neutral voice she could.

"She's hot" answered Britt. The tall blonde was not helping.

"well then… why don't you go there so you could appreciate her better"

Curiously the one responding wryly wasn't Quinn. Rachel seemed quite unpleasant by Brittany's comment as well.

"I'm gonna see Santana." Quinn said, but the two girls were looking at each other not paying attention at her.

Quinn left the girls there. She was a few steps away and Rachel realized she was alone, well technically not alone, after all they were in a room full of people. The diva looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Rachel wait, just… I'm sorry ok, I don't want you to act like this with me, we were… well I considered you my friend, and I kind of miss hanging out with you, but I know that I overstepped with you and for that I apologize. It was just a kiss and it won't happen again." The blonde was all sincerity, Rachel's smile started show in her face, and Brittany smiled, felling relaxed once the little brunette accepted her apology.

"I actually don't like this kind of events but, having the opportunity to enjoy that dress on you it definitely makes it worth it" Lauren offered the compliment, and now Santana knew she was in fact flirting.

"I…"

"honey… I'm sorry it took me so long… hi" Quinn interrupted Santana before she could answer, suddenly Santana felt nervous, she knew the blonde's sarcastic tone, and for the silky and polite tone she was using, she knew she was not happy.

Lauren raised an eyebrow as she saw the blonde holding Santana protective by the waist.

Santana turned to see Quinn and couldn't help the warm inside her body at the Blonde's reaction.

"Lauren let me introduce you my beautiful wife… Quinn this is Lauren, she is representing one of the companies that work with us." Santana said happily.

"it's a pleasure to met you Quinn, although I didn't know you were married Santana"

Quinn's fake smile contorted for a second, but went back to normal immediately.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please take your sits, we are about to start with the event of the night"_

"it was lovely to meet you Quinn, Santana I'll see you at work" Lauren said before going turning around to leave. Once the blonde was out of sight Quinn lost the hold of Santana and walked away.

The Latina hurried behind her, taking the blonde by her arm to stop her.

"Quinn what is going on?" she asked confused by the sudden reaction.

"why didn't you told her that you were married Santana?"

"what?... are you serious Quinn?" she looked at the blonde, and judging by her expression, she was very serious. " I don't know, I been working with her barely a week Quinn, and I though this made that very clear" Santana raised a hand pointing at the ring in her finger.

"Apparently not for her, or maybe you didn't want to ruin your opportunity to take her to bed explaining that you are taken" she answered bitterly.

Santana frowned, hurt by Quinn's supposition.

" do you really think that after making love with you I would want to sleep with someone else… well Quinn for your information, I don't, because since that night I can only think about you, and about making love to you again." She realized what she had said when she noticed the confused look on Quinn's face. Santana slapped herself mentally. "_Great Lopez now she will believe that you're some kind of pervert"_

"I wanna go home" Quinn said after a moment

"Quinn it's not what.." Santana tried to explain.

"just take me home now Santana, please"

Santana nodded and both walked out of the place.

They had been in silence the whole way home. Santana was nervous because Quinn was looking at the window, quietly.

Once they were inside the house, the Latina tried to resume the conversation.

"Quinn…"

The blonde turned around to face her, interrupting Santana. "was it true?... what you said there… about…about that night?" Quinn asked looking at Santana with pleading eyes.

Santana nodded solemnly closing her eyes. She knew she was not able to lie at Quinn. "that doesn't mean that I expect you to…" she opened her eyes quickly, at the feeling of Quinn's warm and soft lips on hers. she attacked her with a passionate kiss that lasted several seconds. Santana held Quinn by the waist pulling her closer as the blonde slid her arms around the brunette's neck.

"What was that for?" Santana asked remaining very close to the blonde's face. Quinn gave her another short kiss before answering.

"because you are a fool… why didn't you told me?" she asked, kissing Santana again with passion, she moved to the Latina's neck kissing and nibbling the soft skin, she smelled so good that it was almost intoxicating.

A soft moan escaped from Santana's lips, her mind losing all coherence as Quinn's hands traveled down her body, caressing her sides.

"Quinn wait" Santana used all her will to stop the blonde, cupping her face in her hands, making eye contact with her. "are you sure you wanna do this, as I said, and I may regret this… I there's no rush" she said tenderly.

Quinn looked away shyly for a second. "let me try again ok?... I know I'm not good at it but"

"what… Quinn what are you talking about?"

"I thought you were sorry because I hadn't been pleasant for you the last time" Quinn explained

Santana smiled before kissing Quinn. "I thought you had freak out because you weren't ready"

Quinn smiled at the confession, leaning over Santana's ear "let's go upstairs now" she demanded seductively.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Quinn woke up the next morning with the warmth of Santana's body pressed against hers, both completely naked. The hazel eyed girl looked at the window and the sun was shining bright in the sky, it was late and she knew it, but she couldn't care less. She started to kiss Santana's forehead sweetly, the brunette moved a little, allowing Quinn to kiss her neck, the response came quickly as the brunette began to wake up slowly, she mumbled something incoherent, before taking Quinn by the waist, rolling on the bed and placing the blonde on top of her.

Quinn grinned mischievously as Santana started to open her eyes.

"good morning" said the Latina huskily.

"they are about to get good" said Quinn kissing her wife passionately. This was the best way to start the day.

Hey guys sorry it took so long, xD I actually haven't finished my thesis yet but I needed a break so I decided to write this I hope you liked it.

By the way, in some of your reviews you suggested me to get a beta. To be honest I don't know exactly what that is or how can I get one… so I would really appreciate if you explain that to me. I want to do as much as possible to improve my story :D so please help.

I also want to share my twitter account in case that you want to help me with the beta thing or anything else :D it's littleredbug4 (Lilly media)

Don't forget to review… luv ya!


End file.
